


City of Dust: Book One

by Froggy_Vibes



Series: City of Dust [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, I know what i must write but i dont know if i have the stregnth to do it, If i cant have a found family trope then whats the point, MF make my mom insticts kick in, Minecraft, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Reader is basically the mom of L'manburg, Reader just wants people to be cared for, Reader uses female pronouns, and maybe a marysue but we will ignore that, anything between reader and tubbo or tommy is strictly platonic, but like kinda a cute one so who knows, can we say enemies to lovers kids, im simping, l'manburg, reader is a badass, schlatts an asshole just so you know, spoilers for the SMP wars, they are kids deadass, you cant stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy_Vibes/pseuds/Froggy_Vibes
Summary: It all went to shit but why did he make it feel better, why did he make you feel?
Relationships: Technoblade/Reader, Wilbur Soot/Reader, jschlatt/reader
Series: City of Dust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107176
Comments: 141
Kudos: 607





	1. Left Us

**Author's Note:**

> I am SHIT at describing fighting scenes or scenes in general so please don't roast me I know I'm bad. I'm also a bit rusty at writing rn.

You nudged Tommy along the tunnel, fussing over his armor. "You still missed a buckle-" You began to tug him back by the undone belt on his armor but he pulled away, knocking into Tubbo who only made a squeak of shock. "You're not my mum!" Tommy huffed.  
Squinting sharply you snatched the belt again, tugging him close to you, this time stopping as to hold up the line of boys behind you.

Being the only woman in a squad of men and boys was frustrating but someone needed to care for them. So, you took on the mother hen role. Especially to the youngest boys, Tubbo and Tommy.  
Wilbur complained behind you that they needed to keep moving but you only hushed him before swiftly tying up the belt for Tommy who looked properly miffed.  
"Can we keep going now? Not like we have targets on our back or something." Tommy grumbled, shoving past Tubbo to follow more closely to Eret. Wilbur pushed past you in a similar way, giving you a dark and glowering look before following Tommy to the front to talk with Eret.  
  
You were unfazed as you were used to the rough housing by now. As long as your boys were safe you couldn't careless about how much they complained. You never saw them complaining when you'd make them cake so, you knew it was mostly from the wanting to be 'tough guys' while in the presence of others.

Beginning to walk down the tunnel again, Tubbo stuck to your side.  
"'Ey, Y/n? Mind if I hold erm.. Your hand? I don't... Like small spaces too much." Tubbo's big blue eye's shyly looked up into your softening gaze. You nodded and offered him your arm, "Here, loop your arm with mine so we can walk easier in the tunnel side by side."  
His thin arm looped with yours and a soft smile appeared on his face, obviously comforted by the gesture.  
  
"Just up here." Eret called behind himself, leading the group up a staircase into a small room with chests labeled for everyone.   
Tubbo's eye's sparkled with curiosity, "What is this?"  
  
Eret grinned, leaning on the farthest wall. "This is the last control room boys...and...girl." He sheepishly glanced to you.  
Wilbur and Tommy immediately ran to the chests, excited to see the surprises and gifts inside, turning a blind eye to Eret in their haste. Tubbo went to reach for a chest but you watched as Eret's hand twitched behind him, his smile shifting into a confidant one. Wilbur froze and glanced over his shoulder, locking eyes with you.

  
"The chests are empty."  
  
Then you heard it, the shuffling behind the wall nearest to Wilbur. With in a moment you flung Tubbo behind you, screaming in agony as a hidden door opened, an arrow flying in and hitting you square in the shoulder asthe familiar faces of the Dream Team flooded into the room.  
"No! You traitor-" Wilbur's shouts were garbles as Dream and Punz pounced onto him. George was locking swords with Tommy and Sapnap grinned horribly at you as he raised his bow, knocking another arrow.

Yourself and Tubbo were the closest to the exit so, as a last ditch effort to keep at least one of your boys safe you placed your shield infront of yourself and Tubbo to act as a wall. You turned and locked eyes with Tubbo.   
"Run, Tubbo." Is all you whispered to the boy before rushing Sapnap with your shield, ramming into him with a fierce cry, pushing him back into the far wall before you spun and pulled out Big Bertha, your first enchanted diamond sword you had made all by yourself. On the down turn of your spin Bertha connected with the back-plate of George who's attention quickly changed from Tommy (whom he had just overwhelmed) to the suddenly furious eye's of the woman behind him as flames erupted from the scrape on his back plate.  
  
You wish you could have kept them all off, but you knew you would be lucky if you all got out alive. But, the Adrenalin pumping in your veins told you otherwise. 'You can take them all on' your blood screamed with a fire to protect, and protect you did.  
Seeing the bloody forms of Tommy and Wilbur not far away you went into a blood red rage. Your vision became blurred as you seemingly blacked out.

  
When you came to you were being helped along by a barely standing Wilbur while Tommy was being carried by Tubbo. In your left hand, Bertha was clutched so tightly you couldn't feel your fingers. "Christ..." You let out a soft sigh, feeling suddenly woozy and light headed.  
Wilbur grunted as you lifted your weight slightly from his shoulder to hold your head and sway until you found your own balance.  
  
It was dark and you were in a forest, "Where...What..."  
Focusing on the boys you realized they didn't have anything for armor and with that you felt for your own... It was gone.  
"What the..fuck happened." You leaned on a spruce tree, Tubbo giving a wheeze as he placed Tommy down next to Wilbur who had taken a seat under the branches of another nearby tree. "Well you went berserk.." Wilbur croaked out before going into a coughing fit, clutching his side in pain.  
Tubbo tutted and crouched near the older boy and began to check already bled through bandages. "You got them off of us but then... Eret knocked you out and threatened to kill you if we didn't fess up everything on us." Tubbo finished the story, you glanced to your sword. It's blue and purple shine glinting in the moonlight.  
  
"But... Bertha?"  
  
"They said they didn't want us completely defenseless on our way back." Wilbur mumbled.  
I sighed in relief before catching as you realized you couldnt tell if the crumpled brittish boy was breathing, "Fuck... Tommy.. Is he.." Your eye's drifted to the blonde boy who laid seemingly motionless on the forest floor. Thankfully, Tubbo shook his head, "Fainted after he saw you stab Dream."  
You choked on the air, "I STABBED DREAM?"  
Looking down to Bertha, turning her blade slightly, a small dribble of blood left on it was visible in the dim light. A distant groan of a zombie shook you from the joy of the thought of getting even a hit on that masked bastard.  
  
"We need to keep going. Wilbur can you walk?" Your voice softened as you asked the brunet, his eye's barely meeting yours he shook his head. "I don't think most of us are in shape to keep moving." He pointed out.  
You looked down at yourself. You had cuts and bruises everywhere but not nearly as bad as Wilbur or Tommy's. You looked about the woods surrounding you all and nibbled the inside of your cheek in thought.  
You did like to hide stashes of supplies... If you could just...  
"Tubbo, how far out are we from Lmanburg?"  
"I don't.. Know... four hundred, five hundred blocks?" The young boy looked ashamed at himself for not knowing exactly where you were. Smiling, you patted his shoulder and handed him Bertha. "Alright. Stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes. If I'm not you make sure you get yourselves into a safe spot."  
Tubbo tried to refuse the sword, unsure of his ability to fight but you insisted, promising him he'll be fine.  
"Ten minutes tops deary, I promise. I won't leave you, okay? If I hear even a slight sound of trouble I'll rush back." You looked into his eye's to show him how serious you were. Gulping he nodded and held Bertha in front of him with shaking hands.  
"Good boy."  
  
You turn and ran into the forest trying your best to remember your landmarks... Finally you spotted it, the familiar flower patches. Your system was simple but easy to hide. Specific flowers planted in specific patterns led you to one of the hollowed tree's you kept backup items in. Reaching in you pulled out potions of healing, most slightly cracked. A stone sword. Some beef jerky and flint and steel.  
Well... Better than nothing.  
Covering the hollow spot with a stone you began rushing back.  
  
A few blocks from where you left them you began to hear a struggle, scared screams and a panicked Wilbur.

You froze. "Shit. Tubbo!?" You shouted into the air not caring if it attracted more mobs to yourself, your focus became the stone sword in your hand, the supplies being shoved into your pockets and newly emptied belt bags (Guess Dream Team rustled through everyone's pockets, huh)  
Rounding a tree a small swarm of mobs had descended upon the group. Wilbur was tucking Tommy under himself, using his coat as a meek shield as mobs lurched towards them.  
A shrill scream spun your head to a tree stump. Tubbo was cornered, trying to hold a Zombie off of himself as he wailed and cried. "Y/n! Y/n where a-are you!?"  
"TUBBO!" You roared,barreling forward, skewering zombie on the stone sword before it fell limp. A fowl smell followed the dark blood splatter that reached across your body as you pulled the blade out of the undead monster.  
Tubbos eye's widened as tears streamed down his face. "Y-you didn't... Come back-" He began.  
You pulled him to your (bloodied) side, "I know I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't... Just, give me Bertha Tubbo, we need to get Wilbur and Tommy."  
You felt him place the hilt of Bertha into your other-hand.

  
Dual wielding swords, you rushed over to Wilburs side, slicing another zombie in half that was about to land a sharp claw on his back. You stood over the boys, watching a small circle of mobs freeze and stare at you. Spiders, Skeletons, Zombies, and hell even creepers. You locked eye's with Tubbo and nodded to the tree next to him. He scrambled to it's lowest branches by the time you began the bloodbath.  
Bones lay shattered around the boys. Rotting flesh smelling like they walked into hells kitchen. Spider guts splattered on rocks and tree's. A few explosions made craters and knocked over tree's. But you stood tall, heaving as you pulled an arrow from your arm. By the time you were done it was day time.  
You collapsed into the soft grass, barely holding yourself up on your hands and knees. Flopping over, you realized Tubbo was standing over you. His eye's red and puffy.

You simply put your arms up to the boy and he crumpled, wailing dry tears into your shoulder. "I thought you were a traitor when-when you didn't come back when I called for you... I thought you went to their side Y/n." He rambled his fears to you as you did your best to comfort him while also being covered in sweat and blood.  
"It was my fault Tubbo, I promise I would never leave you guys. You're like my home, Tubbo. All of you are." You patted his hair down with a blistery hand. Slowly sitting up, still keeping Tubbo wrapped in your arms, you looked to Wilbur who had passed out next to Tommy.

"Tubs, here.." You rustled out some of the jerky from your pocket. "Eat, you must be hungry." You coaxed.  
Tubbo sniffled and took the dried meat, nibbling with a scrunched nose. "I prefer your baking..." He mumbled.  
You chuckled. "I know kid. I promise I'll make you cookies when we get back to L'manburg." You slid the teen out of your arms and moved to Wilbur and Tommy.  
For Wilbur you had to push him onto his back and lift his head slightly before pulling every small potion bottle you had found out before finding the one you needed.  
"Open up, Buck-o..." You tugged his bottom lip down and tipped the small vial into his mouth. His shaking breaths suddenly evened out as color returned to his face and his eye's fluttered open.  
"W...what-" Wilbur began but you hushed him.  
"Rations I stored," You explained, wiggling the glass in front of him. "Now you know why I'd go for long walks every morning." You chuckled.  
Wilbur smiled softly, "That's brilliant." He closed his eye's again with a sigh as you let his head back down onto the grass as you moved on to Tommy.

The poor boy was covered with bruises. Sadly you only had a little of the healing potion left but it'd be enough to get him back to walking condition. You did the same procedure with Tommy as you did with Will. Tommy groaned as his limbs began to feel again.  
"God, damn it..." The young Brit huffed, putting his hand over his face and rubbing away something from his eyes.  
You pulled back from him, letting him sit up with a bit of help from your arm balancing him.  
"Morning to you too sunshine." You laughed softly, picking leaves from his sandy hair.


	2. Departed (Stay Alive)

"Give up the ownership of this land or we will blow up this piece of TnT." Dream demanded, sword raised as George knocked and arrow behind him.

  
Wilbur huffed, "Stand by me gentlemen and... Gentlewoman."  
You snorted and crossed your arms, standing nearest to Tubbo and Tommy, eyeing the two men across from you. Wilbur took a deep breath.  
  
"Liberty... Or death. If we get no revolution then we want nothing. We would rather die than give into you." Wilbur gritted his teeth, and oh if looks could kill George and Dream would be 6 feet under ground.  
Tommy nervously glanced to Wilbur, a small notation but major to you. You instinctively put your hand on his shoulder and pulled him to the other-side of yourself so you were standing next to Wilbur. Tommy began to oppose but you put a finger to your lips to silence him. He settled quietly next to Tubbo.  
"And that is our final word-" A smile broke across Wilburs face, "You can blow up that one piece of TnT and I'll do "all you want."... It means nothing to us."  
  
George let go of the arrow, hitting the Tnt.  
Thats when you sensed it. A growing sense of urgency. You immediately pulled Tommy's arm as you began to step back, in turn he grabbed Tubbos.  
  
And it exploded.  
  
And showed the rest that were planted bellow.  
The scream ripped from your lungs and you all ran to the water, leaping in as the grounds were pummeled to nothingness by the blasts of TnT charges that were laid under L'manburg.  
Shouts, cries, and bombs left your ears ringing as you struggled to keep your head above the water as what was your home was blown to smithereens. Tommy pulled your arm away from the edges and guided you. "Guys! This way!" He shouted, Fundy and Wilbur immediately following his order as they watched you dive after Tubbo in a panic.  
Once you stumbled out into the hall Tubbo helped you up, both of you looking like drowned rats as you began booking it down the tunnel. Behind you were the shouts of Wilbur, Tommy, and Fundy.  
Tommy rushed past, "Follow me! I made a bunker."  
  
Sure enough, the tunnel lead to an obsidian bunker. Everyone piled in, you pulling Fundy in last as Tommy Locked the door behind him.  
Fundy let out a scared squeak, his ears flat and tail singed. He clung to your arm, looking at the others. "What do we do?" You asked, looking to Tommy.  
  
"I'm going to be real with you... I don't think we're going to win this.." He answered.  
  
Tubbo's faced dropped into one of despair while yourself and Wilbur tried to grapple for words of encouragements. Tubbo sniffled, "W-what do we have left then!?"  
  
Tommy continued, "You know what we have left, Tubbo? Eachother. A-and I'm not really sure how long we have with eachother.."  
  
That was the first time you realized it.  
Tommy and Tubbo were just kids, kids who were trying to fight for a place to belong. Kids who were just doing what the adults did.  
You looked to Will as Fundy spoke up.  
"Will, this is when you pull out the last sly move," He whimpered, "Please."  
  
Wilbur's eye's were empty as he looked to each of his companions faces. "I... I don't.. There is no 'last sly move' Fundy... I'm sorry. Basically we have such a lower opportunity here that we probably just need to accept..." Wilbur took a shaking breath, tugging at his neck scarf, "Just accept the terms of surrender just so we can save anymore blood shed.. Any... Any destruction of our land, right? They've entrapped our land, they've set up bombs on our land. They destroyed all our..." He let out a choking gasp, "All our homes." Wilbur slid down the wall. Head in hands.  
"I'd feel like a bad general if I just... Didn't stop the bloodshed. I don't want you guys dying."  
You looked at everyone's faces. Pure despair and loss and fear were etched across all of them.  
  
"Tommy," Wilbur lifted his head to look at who he addressed. Tommy squeezed the water from his scarf with a sniff. "Yeah?"  
"Tommy, I want you to come with me as I make the surrender."  
  
Tommy nodded, "Okay."  
  
Wilbur pointed a finger sharply at the boy, "And I want you to make sure you don't... Run your mouth. No challenging Dream on his honor no-... None of that, Tommy, got it?" Wilbur's voice was stern and cold, Tommy shrunk nodding slightly in shock.  
"Yeah , okay, I can do that."   
Your head swam with thoughts, mostly those of anger as you watched the two begin to leave. Without thinking you grabbed Wilbur's arm.  
"Wilbur, he's a child and is... Well, reckless you and I both know he wont hold his tongue. I implore you to choose a different person to go with you." You pleaded for him to see reason but he pulled his jacketed arm from you. "He's my right hand man, Y/n. You stay here with Tubbo and Fundy, keep them safe. That's an order... From your commanding officer."  
The same cold voice came back, making you recoil as if you had touched a hot pan. He never used that tone with you.  
  
"... Fine." You dropped the subject and turned back to Fundy and Tubbo, beginning to do a once over. But Tommy didn't miss the look to gave over your shoulder as he and Wilbur left the bunker.  
  


\---

You knew it was a stupid idea to have let them go, for Tommy to be the right hand man. You knew and yet you didn't stop him. Your lungs burned as you ran, in one hand your last potion of healing and in the other Big Bertha. You felt your lungs burn with the cold night air as you tried to find the idiots.  
Tommy had challenged Dream to a duel, 10 paces, bows and arrows. Whoever won, won L'manburg.  
You knew he'd lose. He was only a child. You had taught him minimal about fighting with Bows in your spare time, but it would surely never be enough to take on Dream.  
  
The bridge was directly below you as you pushed passed the small audience.  
"8.....9.....10!" Wilbur's voice became clear, and as you leaned over the fence railing it felt like the world went in slow motion as you screamed for them to stop.  
But too late, the battle had begun. And no sooner had it started than was an arrow shot from Dream straight into Tommy's chest.  
He fell back and you watched as he looked to Wilbur with fear in his eyes before collapsing.  
  
The cheers from the right side of the field announced Tommy and Wilbur's defeat. You leapt down from the edge, landing in the knee high water and pushing your way to Tommy's side where Wilbur was already trying to stop the bleeding. "Stay alive Tommy, stay alive!" He was muttering hurriedly. A soft smile graced Tommy as he held onto Wilbur's hand. "I did everything you said Wil..." Tommy whispered out through tears. "I held my head up high.."  
  
"I-I know Tommy, you did so good... Save your strength Tommy you'll be okay." Wilbur did his best to hold back tears as he tugged off his scarf, trying to stop the blood.  
"Wilbur!" Your voice was like ice down Wilbur's spine. You flung yourself onto the bridge, clawing your way over to Tommy with tears streaming down your face. Your shaking hands dropped Bertha to the side as you checked his pulse.  
Tommys eye' lit up. "Y/n, I'm sorry... I forgot what you taught me."   
You coddled his head, "It's okay Tommy, you did just fine, count with me okay?" Your hands shook as you took out the healing potion, counting all the while, nearly dropping the damn bottle you brought it to Tommys mouth, tipping it in. He grimaced as he drank the overly sweet liquid before resting his head back down as the bleeding slowed.  
  
Dream slowly approached, "L'manburgs mine it seems."  
  
Even with the mask you could tell he was smiling. Your eye glanced to him as you slowly stood, hand already on Big Bertha before Wilbur placed a hand on your shoulder. The anger you felt boiled down as you saw the remorse in Wilbur's eye's. You suddenly realized he didn't want this either, he probably tried to stop this as well.  
Tommy slowly sat up, arrow pushed out by his rapidly healing body. Immediately you began to fuss over him, mumbling about 'rest' and 'give it time.' but he swatted your hand away determinedly.

  
"Not yet." He grumbled. "Dream. You me. Walk. Alone."  
  
You went to oppose, ready to fight Dream here and now but Wilbur once again seemed to ask you to stay quiet with just a look.  
  
Dream seemed amused and agreed. Helping the boy to stand and walk.  
  
  
\---

You sat on the bridge with Wilbur, your legs dangling into the water bellow and your head in your hands. "I ask you to not let him go.... You knew he would do this."  
Wilbur shook his head, "I tried to stop him, Y/n, I did. I..."  
The anger boiled back into your throat.  
"He would have bled out Wilbur!" You snapped, your eyes puffy and red from the tears. "God knows what deal he's going to make with that fucking cucumber man." You scowled towards the dream team who were excitedly talking among themselves.  
Wilbur recoiled as he watched your eye line. "I... I know. But he'll pull through and.. Without you he would have died... I'm glad you're here for us though, I mean it. You've saved our lives more times that I can count. Not that I can't count high, I can but it's just.. So many times."  
  
"Don't try and be funny right now Will, it's not the time."  
  
"Sorry, sorry. Just... trying to lighten the mood." Wilbur slouched over again, staring into the rippling water of the river bellow the bridge.  
  
You sighed and scooted over, "I'm tired. Wake me up when they get back, and if Dream hurt him any more than he already is, it's on sight." You leaned your head down onto Wilbur's leg. He froze, watching you get comfortable until you stopped moving and your breathing slowed.  
Gently he placed his hand on your head. When you didn't move or wake up, he gently pet you. Maybe to comfort you, maybe to comfort him. He didn't really know. He just knew he needed someone to let him know he didn't totally fuck up big time.


	3. Round in Circles

Hours had passed before Tommy returned with Dream. Wilbur shook you gently, "He's back..." He whispered over you. Groggy and stiff from the uncomfortable sleeping position you grumbled and sat up, stretching your arms a bit before using Bertha as a cane to stand up, leaving a little singe mark in the wood of the bridge. You were relieved to see Tommy was perfectly safe and back in tip-top shape thanks to your potion. "Tommy." You sighed in relief, opening your arms up to him.  
He smiled and jogged up to you, pausing to look at Wilbur sheepishly before hugging you tightly.  
You pet his sandy colored hair down as you relaxed. He wasn't dead. He was safe.  
  
Dream rolled his eyes, or you assumed so from the way he rolled his head slightly as he leaned on one hip. "Can we skip the mushy stuff for now? You hold up your part of the deal Tommy and you can have L'manburg."  
Wilbur made a noise of bafflement, "Tommy- Tommy what did you do?" the older brit looked nervously to the younger who pulled out of the hug a bit sorrowfully.  
"What I had to." Tommy turned around and offered up two items. Two special items.  
  
Mellohi and Cat.  
  
Dream snatched them joyfully from Tommy's hands, who tried to follow the disks before they were shoved into Dream's hoodie pocket. Dream's mask hid his expressions well but it was obvious he was getting quite a bit of joy out of watching Tommy have to give up the two music disks that he had fought so hard for only months prior. You scowled at him, placing a supporting hand onto Tommy's shoulder. The boy jumped a bit at the touch, obviously having been zoning out. He looked to you and forced a quick smile to you before looking back to Dream.  
  
"So?" Tommy asked softly.  
  
Dream hummed and tapped the chin of his mask. "So... L'manburg is free. We won't enter it without permission, we wont attack you without reason. Enjoy your 'freedom' boys... And... Lady." Dream waved the three of you off before turning and walking to his own friends who were huddled around a fire they had made in the wait for Dream and Tommy to come back.  
  
Wilbur spoke up finally, "Tommy, you didn't have to do that. Those disks, you loved those disks!" He sighed, running his hands through his curly hair as Tommy began to walk back to L'manburg.  
"But I love L'manburg more. It's my home, I'd do anything for you guys." Tommy explained as you and Will caught up with him.  
"You won us freedom Tommy. I'm so proud." You praised, ruffling his hair causing him to laugh and swat your hand away. He grinned, "I suppose that's pretty good, yeah? I did something right for once." Tommy chuckled.  
  
The three of you walked, chatting excitedly about what you could do now L'manburg was finally free for good. You agreed to help them build a main home for all of the boys and yourself to live in. Of course they could always make their own homes but it would be a place to go if you needed anything.  
  
\---  
  
Peace was wonderful. You made a public garden, you gained a new pen-pal from a far away land, and best of all you had a wonderful house you got to share with your closest friends. Today was one of the mornings you made everyone a breakfast that was jam packed with the best ingredients you could get your hands on. Fresh meats and eggs, apple slices with Carmel, and whatever they wanted to drink. Even if it was soda (which was a questionable choice Tommy made a few times). Your new penpal sent you letters weekly. He was interesting! He had his own business and seemed rather friendly. How you met was actually a bit odd:  


_You had wandered very far from the main bases, even the main Dream SMP. You found yourself in an unfamiliar part of the world. You boated across oceans. Walked through entire deserts. Made friends in the Jungle with a bird who you promptly named Birdo who stayed on your shoulder for the rest of your journey._   
  
_Until you finally came across another person._

_He was tall and wore a mostly torn business-suit. He seemed a bit lost himself, brown hair tussled and frizzed out and an un-groomed beard had formed on his face. That wasn't what made him odd though, he had ram horns and ears. You figured he was probably some sort of being like Fundy was._   
_When he saw you he recoiled immediately, demanding to know your name and business. He had obviously been through something._   
  
_You explained you were simply adventuring for fun and gave him your name, promising you weren't there to hurt him. He relaxed and nodded, telling you his name was Jschlatt, but his friends called him just Schlatt. He lead you to a small hut he had built poorly out of wood. You smiled as he lead you into the cramped one room building. You could barely move without feeling like you'd break the walls or something. The bed doubled as a sofa and chair and the oven that sat right to the foot of the bed warmed the closed space quickly. You learned he was thrown out of his old home for his business which he promised wasn't a scam and shunned from the town._   
_You pittied him a bit, and perhaps that's what lead to your friendship._   
_You stayed with him for the rest of your adventure, teaching him how to build weapons and armor as well as a functional home for himself. You fixed his suit for him, something he seemed to be the most grateful out of all your acts, and said he could come back with you to L'manburg._   
_He declined but agreed to move closer to the settlement._   
_So you lead him back and he became your little secret._

  
  
_Until Wilbur found one of his letters to you and read it. He was quite upset and demanded to know who this guy who was talking to you was. You were a bit embarrassed but explained and as you did so Wilbur's eye's glimmered._  
  
 _"Jschlatt? You do know who that is, right?" Wilbur seemed very excited about this man but you had no clue who he was. Wilbur laughed, "He was one of the greatest business men in the Far!"_  
  
 _You had only heard of the Far a few times, it was supposed to be a big city that only had the most elite join it._  
 _"He must have walked for a long ass time for him to have run into you! Even if you ventured really far out.... Far is, well, really far away." Will explained. "I wonder what happened to him though.. Why did he leave Far? Well, doesn't matter. Have you tried to get him into L'manburg?"_  
 _Wilbur looked like a kid on Christmas when you said yes. But the light died when you explained the goat-man had declined and decided to just stay decently far out from the whole social life of the Dream SMP._  
  
  
  
Plopping some cookies into a bag you handed it to Birdo who chirped and snatched the bag into his beak. You nudged him to the window, "Give 'em to Schlatt for me, and see if he has another letter for me."  
The bird fluttered away above the walls of L'manburg.  
You turned around to continue your breakfast making only to be met with someones chest. You let out a soft "Oof." as you looked up to see Wilbur.  
  
"Bad news, Y/n.."

\---  
  
"You're telling me you nearly killed Dream.... On accident. And grabbed everything in the bag he dropped.... By... Accident." You looked into Tommy's eye's with an amused smile.

Tommy nodded excitedly. " I have all his shit! Not that I meant to pick it up it kinda just fell into my lap... But now that I have all this," Tommy jingled the bundle of items in his arms, causing them to clank together, "We have leverage. I could get my disks back. Word is Dream has one and Skeppy has the other."  
You shook your head. "Tommy this could cause a small war to break out between us again, make sure you don't push it if he refuses-" "I think he should do it." Wilbur cut you off, crossing his arms and stepping closer to Tommy. "He deserves to get them back."  
Tommy looked up to Will with a joyous sparkle in his eye.  
  
You huffed, "I-.... Do you honestly think it will work?" Your eye's locked with Wilbur's. He glanced to Tommy and nodded.  
Sighing you began to walk away, "Remember Dream likes to use Axes over swords."  
  
\---  
  
  
You were relieved to see the boys come back with minimal wounds. A small scrape had broken out apparently but eventually Dream folded and gave up one of the disks. Tommy literally just sat in his room for the rest of the night listening to it on his jukebox.  
You smiled downstairs with Wilbur and Tubbo whom you made some root beer floats. Wilbur was smiling proudly at Tubbo and sparing glances to the stairs when he would hear the music pause before restarting from Tommy's room.  
  
"Can't believe it actually worked... I'm sorry I didn't trust you guys, I just figured it'd go south again. Next time I doubt you guys feel free to loot the brewing stands... I'm seriously proud of Tommy and you though. You guys have grown up so much." You reached over the kitchen bar to ruffle Tubbo's hair. Wilbur cleared his throat, dragging your attention to him instead. "Would it be okay if I talked with you Y/n?"  
You paused, looked to Tubbo who simply shrugged. You sighed and agreed.  
  
Tubbo smiled and sipped his float, watching as you and Wilbur stepped aside to chat in the living room.  
  
  
Wilbur stopped once he passed the couch, turning and looking at you, beanie in hand. He looked very nervous. "Y/n, I needed to ask you something, I don't know if Tommy or Tubbo will be alright with it."  
Your mind became full of worries, "Oh dear, what is it 'bur? What can I do to help." You sat down and patted the cushion next to you, which Wilbur promptly sat down on.  
Wilbur took a deep breath, "So, I know I basically declared myself President of L'manburg but... I don't think it's fair. I want the people to have a choice in who their leader is and I wanted to hear your opinion on what I should do, and if I should do it in the first place. I want to do an election."  
  
The fact he said all that in a breath amazed you.  
  
You flapped your mouth open and closed, "Wilbur I'm not-... I'm not into Politics but if you think it'd be fair for the people then.. Go for it. Tommy and Tubbo will always support you and.. You said Schaltt was some bigwig back where he came from so maybe I can help get him to endorse you?"   
Wilbur clasped your hands within his, his eye's full of hope. "You really think you could do that? That.. We, could do that?"  
Thinking it over for a second you nodded. At this Wilbur pulled you into a hug, which shocked you as he never really was a very touchy guy. But, after the initial shock you melted into his warm arms. He smelt like matches and marshmallows.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Figure It All Out

You watched as Tommy and Wilbur stood above with Fundy, Niki, Quackity, George, and Schlatt. You were sat next to Tubbo, who's leg wouldn't stop bouncing. Today was election day and whoever had the most votes became president. Ponk and Hbomb quietly whispered to each other on the other side of the benches, glancing up to their possible new presidents. Wilbur was quite pleased when you brought Schlatt to him, absolutely enthralled actually. But it all went quite wrong...  
  
\---  
When you had asked Schlatt to come and announce his support for Wilbur and Tommy's campaign his eye's lit up with joy. He nearly ran straight to L'manburg then and there. Holding his hand as to stop him from running off, you told him to wait a bit and pack. After discussing where he'd be staying you both agreed that he could stay in the community building and sleep in your room. You could crash on the couch for a few days, and that it wouldn't bother you any as he was quite key in the running of Wilbur's campaign.  
"Haha, damn right I will be. Y'know Y/n.... Thing's are gonna change." Schlatt smirked, you simply took it as he was being dramatic or ominous again. He did that often but you honestly didn't mind. Schlatt had his moments when he'd be not-so-humble. Probably because he was used to being richer or something in the Far.

  
Until he announced his _own_ campaign.  
  
When Schlatt had announced he would be running his own solo campaign everyone absolutely lost their minds.  
Once he was off the stage you tore through the (very small) crowd. Tubbo calling after you to slow down, but you ignored his pleas. As you wheeled around a corner you spotted the horned bastard walking away, a renewed pep in his step as he strode proudly to the community house in his black suit. You were arguably shorter than him but despite this you took gating strides after him, you were upon him in mere moments with his red satin tie knotted in your fist and his back pressed on a nearby buildings back ally-wall.  
  
"What. The. Fuck." You growled out, tugging his face lower to meet your eye level. His hands raised to his side, almost sheepishly.  
"Well see kid-" Schlatt began, a shit eating smirk sprawled on his stubbly face. "When you got skin in the game, you play the game. You letting me in here? It's giving me a chance to start.... A new life. A new, richer, stronger life." His hand wrapped around his own tie, pulling your clenched fist and in turn, yourself, closer to his face. Almost uncomfortably so.  
  
His voice lowered to a whisper, Schlatt leaned into your ear.  
" _You gave me a chance to live again sweet-heart, to change everything. This is on you._ "

  
As he pulled away you gazed into his auburn eye's with a mix of horror and disbelief for only a second before he pushed you off of him, your back hitting the brick of the building opposite him. Schlatt laughed as he watched your lungs get knocked out of air and your head hit the wall with a dull thud that sent your hands clutching at your skull in pain.  
And he left, locked the door to your own fucking room.  
  
You had half the mind to find Wilbur's axe and break the door down yourself but Wilbur's shocked expression when he saw you ready to barge into his bedroom made you freeze like a deer in the headlights. Wilbur walked forward, grabbing you by the arms and pulling you to stand square in front of him.  
  
Wilbur's voice was strained, "Did you plan for this Y/n?"

  
You wanted to slap him for even having to ask that question. "No! Of course I fucking didn't!" Your voice raised in your anger, much to the entertainment of Schlatt who's laugh you could hear from right down the hall.  
You nearly stormed back over to your room but Wilbur's iron grip on your arms kept you in place. "Y/n, this isn't the time to be brash we just... We need to strategize." Wilbur's hands dropped only to find purchase tugging at his curled locks under his hat,  
"This is splitting up the votes even more than they already were!" his voices pitch raised in panic.  
A pair of rushing footsteps alerted you to Tubbo and Tommy's arrival.  
The two boys stumbled to the landing, pushing and shoving as they shouted about 'unfair' and 'definitely illegal' it was that Schlatt did what he did. You and Wilbur had to calmly tell them it was actually quite legal and allowed to happen. Though you didn't deny the unfairness of the whole situation.  
  
Tubbo looked to Wilbur, Tommy, then you. "We'll still win, right Y/n?"  
You smiled and ruffled the younger boys hair, "Yeah, of course Tubbo."  
  
  
But everyone in that hallway knew it was up to the people to choose and you had no way of knowing.  
  
\---

  
That brings us to the present. You watched as Tommy stood proudly with Will in their uniforms. Beside them stood the competition; Niki with Fundy, and Quackity with George and Schlatt all by his lonesome.  
Wilbur cleared his throat as he began to drone through his speech,"-the passing over of the presidency for the first election of L'manburg." Wil took a deep, shaking breath before continuing: "I have with me the election results of the... Four," He turned to glance sharply at Schlatt, "Parties. Swag 2020, Pog 2020, Coconut 2020, and Schlatt 2020."  
Wilbur produced an envelope, "I have with me, in my possession, the winners and by what percentage. Now the turn out of this election was 220,000 votes... Now I will say, there was-there was some voter fraud but-" He held up a silencing hand to Quackity who began to voice his great displeasure at hearing this news.  
"I have done some regulation to make sure those with the same addresses didn't vote twice."  
  
Those in the stands watched as a small argument burst on the stage. Tubbo's hand finding yours as he nervously watched, waiting to see if someone pulled a sword and nearly falling out of his seat as George threateningly waved a loaded bow at Fundy. You kept a hold of the boys hand while you sat on the edge of your seat with your other hand on Bertha's hilt. Thankfully Niki mediated quite well and calmed the situation down so Wilbur could continue with the results.  
  
"Now." He pulled the paper out slowly, "In 4th place with 9% of the vote... Coconut 2020." Everyone turned to Fundy and Niki who sighed in disappointment before shaking hands with the others and stepping off the stage and joining those bellow.  
"With 16% of the vote, coming in 3rd..." Wilbur's lips tilted into a smile. "Is Schlatt 2020."  
Pog 2020 and Swag 2020 both turned to look to Schlatt who was sitting, cross legged, behind the standing podiums with a small glass of a sharp smelling liquid in one hand and a cigar in the other. He bounced his foot in response, locking eye's with Wilbur as he took a slow sip from his glass.  
Wilbur's eyebrows furrowed, "Uhm... Well that leaves two parties left!" Nervous, he turned to Tommy who let out a soft, "Oh..." as Quackity and George puffed their chests up a bit with smirks plastered across their faces. "With 30% percent of the vote..."  
A growing smile spread on Wilbur's face. "Coming in second... Lead by the part leader... Quackity." His smile was sharp and proud. Tommy gasped and shouted with joy, "We won?!" the younger Brit asked in awe. But Wilbur's eye's scanned down the paper and the growing smile faltered.

  
Not that you noticed, all you cared about was that Wilbur and Tommy won!  
  
Yourself and Tubbo stood in applause and cheers as you watched Quackity and George dejectedly leave the stage.  
Wilbur pulled out the rest of the paper, "Which means Pog 2020 won by 45%!" At this point Niki and Fundy joined in on your celebration, after all why be sad when at the end of the day your friends are still your friends! As you all watched Tommy nearly leap for joy you saw the horror dawn in Wilbur's eye's as he placed a singular hand on Tommy's shoulder and shook his head.  
"Please, don't celebrate yet."  
  
Everyone was quiet, whether from the order or the confusion, it didn't matter.  
  
"Two nights ago... After the announcement of Schlatt 2020 and Coconut 2020, Quackity and Schlatt made a deal." Wilbur slowly spoke, realizing the worst scenario happened. "Quackity promised he would pool Swag 2020 votes with Schlatt 2020 votes..."  
Slowly, Schlatt's laughter rose from the background as he pushed off his seat, watching as Quackity and George uneasily walked back up to the stage to stand next to the horned businessman.  
"Which means..." Wilbur's eye's closed as if he was in great pain to even utter the next sentence, "The combination of Schlatt 2020 and Swag 2020 has now taken the lead with 46% of the vote. One.. Percent more... Than Pog 2020."  
  
The small crowd (and Tommy) suddenly roared in disbelief and denial.  
"Meaning that tonight," Wilbur shouted over the commotion, "Ladies and Gentlemen, on Tuesday the 22nd of September, 2020, Schlatt 2020 _has_ been inaugurated."  
Quackity laughed as Schlatt stood to his full height. Straightened his tie, he approached the podium with soft chuckles. Wilbur passed the mic to Schlatt, "Mister Schlatt it was... It was... I want to say it was an honor competing against you."  
Schlatt took the mic with a sneer as his voice rang over the valley of the town.  
Wilbur left the stage, leaving Tommy baffled on the stage, shouting after Wilbur, refusing to believe they had actually lost. Finally Schlatt spoke up, turning to the teen with a sharp grin. "Tommy." Schlatt's voice sent shivers down your spine as you watched horror dawn on paling Tommy's face.  
  
" _Get off my podium._ "  
  
Quackity laughed as Tommy, completely embarrassed and horror-struck, stepped backwards before running down the steps to where you were seated with the others.  
You stood, letting Tubbo's hand slip from yours as you pulled Tommy to your embrace. He was shaking furiously, his hands clenching on the back of your shirt as soon as they latched around your torso. You turned to Wilbur with absolute confusion, patting Tommy's sandy hair down. Wilbur didn't even meet your eye's.   
  
Your heads all turned to look up at Schlatt as he tapped on his mic, "Well," He looked over the small sea of people below him with a horrible grin, "That was pretty easy. And you know what I said? The day I joined this race for the presidency? The day I came into this country." His gaze landed on yours, watching as you comforted Tubbo who had approached yourself and Tommy in hopes of talking with his friend. "I looked in the eye of every single L'manburgian in the eye's and I said 'You listen to me, this place will be a lot different tomorrow.'"  
  
Tommy whimpered as he looked fearfully from Schlatt to his small group of friends. No, his family. He didn't want things to change. "W-Wilbur..." Tommy looked to Wilbur for support, but he was only met with Wilbur staring at the podium with the utmost look of fear.  
  
"Lets start making it happen," Schlatt leaned forward, tilting the microphone in it's stand closer to his face. "My first decree, as the president of L'manburg... No, the EMPEROR of this great country!"  
Tommy's hand found Wilbur's coat-sleeve and he tugged, "Wilbur, Wilbur surely not-" But Schlatt's speech interrupted his pleas. "-IS TO REVOKE.... THE CITIZENSHIP OF WILBUR SOOT," Schlatt's gaze scanned over the crowd, "-AND TOMMYINNIT.

You drew Bertha immediately, yourself and Niki screamed denials but you watched with horror as Punz and Ponk drew their crossbows on the boys.

"Run Tommy!"


	5. Insolent and Out of Character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 1,000 hits and 100 kudo's! Every comment motivates me to keep writing, so thank you for taking the time out to do so! :D  
> This chapter is a lot of dialog which I am not used to honestly so sorry if it's a bit boring.

" _Get 'em outta here!_ "  
  
  
Schlatt's words sent a fire back into your soul that you hadn't had since the L'manburg Revolution. The old yet familiar sensation of Bertha sinking into a body made your heart race. You had lunged forward at Punz with a killer instinct when he had attempted to shoot at Tommy's fleeing form and watched as the crossbow once aimed at the mentioned boys back was now looking you between the eye's. You pulled Bertha out of his shoulder and up to deflect the next shot as Punz's finger pulled hard on his crossbows trigger a moment later.

  
The arrow whistled into the sky above and far away.

  
You felt your body be pulled back by unfamiliar hands, Ponk's hands you soon realized. You tried so hard to swing at him to get you off of your back but your reflexes were slower now that you were out of practice which lead to your quick loss.  
You were forced to the cobblestone bellow by Punz due to a swift blow to the back of your knee. Your hands grip loosened on your trust weapon but for a crucial second and suddenly Bertha was out of your hands and skidding away. You screamed in unbridled fury, thrashing like a captured animal in the clutches of the man behind you, desperately trying to reach your sword.  
  
Your hands were caught and you were put into an arm bar, Ponk forcing your face into the jagged stone ground, definitely creating some scrapes, while Schlatt's horrible laugh echoed over the towns speakers.

Schlatt's voice rang around you, _"_ How _dramatic."_ he tutted into the mic. "Bind her hands and have 'er sit." Schlatt ordered Ponk. Ponk sighed in agitation as you attempted to wrench your wrists out of his palms but with the sudden return of Punz's crossbow to your sight caused you to freeze and give in immediately. You may be stupid but you didn't have a death wish.  
Ponk bound your hands in some leather strips swiftly and pulled you to the front row of the benches.  
  
"She 'aint even lookin' at me! Give your friend some fuckin' respect!" Schlatt barked with a soft laugh as he watched Ponk tug your hair back so you were forced to stare upwards at the towering podium.  
"Until further notice, Wilbur Soot and Tommy Innit are merely a memory of L'manburg..." Sharp teeth glinted from the goat man's wicked grin, his eye's full of a power-lust driven haze. "A relic of the past, a reminder of the _darkest_ era this country has ever seen."

  
You felt tears begin to pearl in your eyes before streaking down your slightly cut and bruised cheeks as Schlatt's gaze landed on yours as he continued his monologue.  
  
"And I guarantee you all, dear citizens, that changes." His rambles of promises of prosperity and 'strengthening' the city went on, promises of lower taxes brought most of the other L'manburgians to his side. You watched in horror as those you considered friends joined Schlatt's side, blind to the atrocities he's placed upon you. You felt sick.  
"Y'know what- Tubbo, where's Tubbo?" Schlatt's eye's wandered from yours to the small crowd. You wrenched your head out of Ponk's hands (which definitely took out some clumps of hair) to look in dawning horror as Tubbo called out "I'm here, sir!"  
His head whipping around to lock eye's with you as you screamed for him to stop all but for a moment before Schlatt requested for him to come up onto his podium and a moment before Quackity's hands grabbed his jacket to drag the young Brit up the stairs to lead him to the President.  
"Let him go you bastard!" You wailed with hoarse cry, falling forward out of your chair as you tried to get to your feet. You took a shambling step before being tackled back down by Punz. "Oh, no you fuckin' don't!" He growled, keeping your head to the ground, making you watch as Tubbo was introduced to the man you once called your friend.  
  
"Tubbo!" Schlatt smiled, his arms open and welcoming as the boy was pushed forward onto the stage. "So good to see you," Schlatt wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders. "Here, take- take my spot on the podium, Tubbo!" Schlatt cackled as he placed Tubbo in front of the center microphone, stepping back to applaud the brunet who awkwardly gazed down on the small crowd of his friends.  
"I can-..." Tubbo began, nervously looking about only to finally land his sights on you being crushed under Punz's weight, squirming, writhing in pain.  
"Tubbo, as my secretary of state," Schlatt slyly curled around Tubbo's side, patting his cheek. "As my right hand man of L'manburg!" He announced proudly, cutting off Tubbo's quiet attempts of denial. "I need you to do something for me Tubbo.." Schlatt leaned over to eye level with the kid.  
  
You took a sharp breath, shutting your eye's tight, unable to watch as Schlatt talked to your Tubbo any longer.  
  
Tubbo took a deep breath before replying, "What is it, Mr. President?"  
  
Schlatt leaned a bit closer to the young boy's face. "I need you to find Tommy and I need you," he punctuated the word by tapping Tubbo's chest, "to show him the door. Rumor has it he's somewhere around and-" Schlatt's gaze slid off of Tubbo and to down in front the Podium, to your trapped form bellow, then up a towering building. He stood stoically for a moment before looking back down to the shaking boy before him. "You're the only one who's going to be willing to find him for me, aren't you Tubbo?"  
  
Tubbo's fists clenched as he nodded obediently.  
  
"Tubbo, NO-" You screeched, wriggling under Punz's weight as you watched Tubbo begin to run off the podium in search of Tommy, already calling out for his best friend to come out of hiding.  
"Let her up, I wanna talk to the woman of the hour!" Schlatt laughed out. You felt Punz's weight lift and you curled into your knee's in a fearful sob as he pulled you to your feet and prodded you forwards and up the podium steps. You watched your feet go up the wooden steps until you reached the top. Your gaze refused to meet anyone's. Your tears were not to be seen, you were ashamed of them because you were supposed to be stronger than this, stronger than any threat to your boys.  
But here you were, stripped of all power, of all familial relations. Left with no one but yourself.  
  
"Everyone give Y/n a hand for the strength she showed today!" Schlatt clapped briefly, "And with that show I'd like to give her an offer she simply can't refuse!" You felt his arm wrap around your shoulders as he had done with Tubbo. "I'd like to make you the Sheriff Y/n! Your ability to fight is quite remarkable and I want to give the person responsible for my running to have a part in my new government!" Schlatt's arm detached from your shoulders and a rough hand grabbed your chin and forced your face to look up into his. He leaned forward, breath tickling your ears.  
  
"For the sake of _all_ of the citizens of L'manburg," His eye's glanced away to where Tubbo had run off to which was incentive enough, "I think it'd be in your interest to take the job."  
  
You took a shuttering breath, your eye's leaving his and nodding curtly.  
"Wonderful." He hummed before stepping back, proudly smiling at his new citizens as if he didn't just threaten his own Secretary of State mere seconds ago. You were escorted by Quackity to a building which within the next couple day's became known as the Police Station.  
You hated those stone walls. You hated the linoleum tiles. You hated the headache inducing lights. All you wanted was your Tubbo, your Tommy, and your Wilbur. You were forced away from all of them. The only interaction you got was with Niki, Schlatt and his goons George and Quackity.  
Niki was the only reason you kept going at this point, she had even managed to get you Bertha back but after the fight on the election you didn't know if you could ever bare to lift her again. It just didn't feel right anymore. Nothing did in those days. You were forced to watch as the walls were taken down, bit by bit. That was one of the only times you actually saw Tubbo actually, and you didn't know if you wanted to be relieved to see he was okay or horrified at what he was agreeing to do. Schlatt approached you as he noticed your staring, "Y'know, maybe we could work out a deal... Smooth things over... Perhaps over a meal?" He smirked as he watched your mind process what he was requesting of you.  
  
When the gears clicked into place you hissed, "As fucking if-"  
"Or I could have Tubbo go do some dirty work for me... I'm getting bored and need some form of entertainment sweet heart. It's either you or him."  
  
Your lips were pressed into a line as you looked between Schlatt and the distant form of Tubbo. Your mind was comforted in the idea of knowing Tubbo wouldn't be put through more than he probably already has to deal with so, against your better judgement, you agreed which thrilled Schlatt to the bone it seemed, his soft goat-like ears perked and his eye's lit up with genuine surprise.  
"Hah, actually? Just like that? Threaten that kid and you'll bend, just like that?" Schlatt's laugh was cut short by you snatching his tie and pulling him down, "Threaten my Tubbo like that ever again and I'll bend you like a fucking spoon. I'm free on Friday nights." You released the silk tie and walked away, leaving Schlatt flustered before he straightened himself out, calling over his shoulder "Joke's on you, I'm into that shit!"   
  
  
He was disgusting.  
But you couldn't deny he cleaned up nicely.

You had picked out a casual outfit and felt a bit awkward sitting across from him in his business attire on the date night (which was in the White House, unsurprisingly). Not that he minded apparently from the relaxed gaze he gave you.  
"You know Y/n, when I met you I thought 'Wow, now there's a gal I could trust to keep me safe.' and I've yet to regret that choice. You do a damn good job of handling fights within L'manburg." Schlatt sipped from his whiskey glass, his eye's leaving you only to pour himself some more Jack Daniels. "Not to say I didn't feel mighty threatened when you nearly killed Punz at the election. That was real ballsy." He added.  
  
You hummed, letting the Presidents words go in one ear and out the other.  
"I thought we were here to strike an accord, not flirt." You replied bluntly, nibbling at the steak he had chosen for the dinner. You gazed around the room as he took his time to answer you.  
  
It was a sizeable room, lit by candles and a roaring fireplace. The walls were a velvety red with dark-wood trims. On the farthest end from the door was his desk which was back-dropped by a lovely gazebo that currently had moonlight shimmering in and onto the aforementioned desk and it's contents that were laid across it.  
Your focus snapped to the goat-man before you as he broke the silence,  
"Didn't take you as the type to cut straight to business, besides, relax a bit! I heard some zombie hoards gave you trouble today while you were on patrol... Wouldn't you like to wait a bit before jumping into the serious shit?" Schlatt played with his glass a bit, almost letting it's contents slosh out.  
You were tempted to agree, you wouldn't lie. But you knew better.   
Your hand found your glass of wine next to your plate and you swirled it gently. "Didn't take you as the type to metaphorically cut my heart from my chest with your first order as President either, so perhaps we don't know each-other that well." Your voice was cold and dangerous even as you sipped a small bit of the wine from your glass. Your eye's locked with Schlatt's from across the table. He watched you with interest, almost oblivious to the fact you hated his guts with more fervor than literally anyone on this planet.  
  
Slowly he stood, his chair scraping against the floor as he made his way over to you, dragging his hand along the table before he stopped and leaned near the part of the table nearest to you.  
"Perhaps... We could get to know each other better then?" He offered his hand to you, you looked at it with an intense gaze before standing up yourself. Alas, quite more forcefully than him, nearly sending your chair falling backwards. "That's enough. We're talking business now or I'm leaving. I'm not playing your sick little game, Schlatt." You declared, your hand gripping onto the nearest utensil which happened to be a butter knife. "You think I wanna fuck you or something after you threatened my boy's lives? Get a fucking grip." Schlatt tensed as he noticed your grip was on an item that could definitely be used to stab him and finally took the hint.  
"Alright alright, fine..." He backed off, his hands raised a bit as his ego deflated and something almost like remorse flickered in his eyes.  
He wandered back into his seat and sipped a bit more of whiskey before lacing his fingers together. You slumped down in your own seat, one hand still on the butter knife and the other running it's fingers through your hair and tugging whenever the waves of stress going through you became too much.  
  
"You want your Tubbo, yeah?"  
"Obviously." You rolled your eye's, leaning back into the cushion of your chair, twirling the not-too-sharp-knife in your hands.  
Schlatt hummed, "Well obviously he can't leave office but... I could assign you to be his body guard. Y'know for when he wants to go out-'n-about." You relaxed a bit, it wasn't a bad deal. You concluded it would most-likely be the only way Schlatt would let you near Tubbo, but there had to be a catch.  
  
"Do I still get to keep my Sheriff role?" You queried, Schlatt stroked his chin for a moment. "I mean, I don't see why not..."   
  
You nodded. "It's a deal then. If Tubbo ever needs to go out somewhere send him down to the Department and I'll escort him about." You stood immediately and turned to leave. Your hand just reached the handle of the way out Schlatt called your name. You tensed and turned, "Yes, Mr. President?" You huffed.  
  
"I..." He seemed to be fighting to say something, "I want you to know I still think of you as a friend. You're.. Why I got this chance. I will... Try. To be nice."  
Your eye's sharpened and you had to stop yourself from going on a complete rampage in his office then and there. You settled for an unforgiving glance that could have frightened even the toughest wither skeleton before turning away and opening his office door.  
  
"Good night, Schlatt."


	6. We’ve Changed so Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays! Sorry this took a bit for me to write, I have been pretty busy lately. I hope you guys enjoy!

You now had two jobs, being the only law enforcement on in 'Manburg' (as Pres. Schlatt demands it be called) and being Tubbo's bodyguard. When the Secretary of State got word he'd be able to see you again he felt like maybe Schlatt becoming the president wasn't too awful anymore. You were tired though, not that you'd tell Tubbo of course, between keeping watch at night for mobs getting too close to the wall-less city and escorting Tubbo to stores and through walks in the woods you rarely got a good amount of sleep anymore. You pretty much burnt the candle at both ends constantly.  
Your downtime was nice though, the few sparing morning hours when mob's weren't able to walk about and when everyone was still asleep due to it being far too early for any reasonable person to up. More than once Schlatt has caught you napping on the seats outside of Tubbo's office, waiting for the boy to show up so he could give you his schedule for the day. Perhaps that's when it started, when he started to feel.  
  
It wasn't romantic, but it wasn't friendly either. It was confusing and he despised he couldn't place his finger on what it was, he settled it for just being lonely and wanting to have company like he used to have before he won the election. Of course, he didn't regret winning or anything, he was ecstatic with the power he was basically handed. Just like old times in The Far. But he couldn't deny when he saw your curled form on the violet cushions outside those doors, he yearned for something simpler.  
If Wilbur and Tommy weren't such a threat maybe he wouldn't have kicked them out of Manburg and maybe, just maybe, you'd still consider him a kind and good person. But he wasn't stupid, he knew you were serious when you'd told him to go fuck himself. And he didn't know why but it hurt him.  
So, in attempts to make up for it in small ways (as he didn't want to make it look like he was putting a great deal of effort to get you to like him again, that'd be stupid) he'd leave you small cups of coffee for when you'd wake up or find your coat that you had fallen asleep holding and drape it over your peaceful body.  
Then he'd walk away and pretend he didn't care you hated him, didn't care that at one point you would send him cookies daily and that seeing that stupid bird of yours gave him a bigger rush of incandescent bubbles of joy than booze ever could.

  
He pretended and you didn't notice.  
  
You woke up slowly today, once again a small steaming cup of coffee left next to the floor close to your face. Wiping some drool that escaped your lips you picked up the warm mug and sat up, sipping it as you heard the distant echoes of foots steps and a door closing. You assumed it was probably Quackity or George who left this for you. Maybe even Niki but you doubted she'd come all the way in here just to leave you coffee. You held the mug of coffee gently with both hands, letting the warmth spread into your palms as you serenely sipped away at the liquid until you looked at the design on the mug itself.   
  
'Schlatt 2020'  
  
You rolled your eye's at the red lettering, putting the cup back down with a huff and stood, stretching your back and arms which made a few joints crack that you weren't 100% sure should be able to. You stared down the long dark-oak hallway that was lined with big fancy doors until it turned into a T-section at the other end of the hall. You tilled your head as you saw small amounts of motion and hushed whispers. Feeling the seat cushion for Bertha, your fingers found purchase and you proceeded down to the suspicious activity.  
  
"Tubbo, how he treats you isn't fair at all..."  
  
The voice belonged to Quackity, your stance relaxed and you slid Big Bertha back into her sheath as you leaned on a wall and continued to listen. Ultimately, you didn't care about gossip, but you did care about what happened with Tubbo.  
  
"Alex, I don't know man- i..."  
"He's starting to act like a dictator, surely you of all people can see that too Tub's." Quackity's voice was strained and hushed, trying to reason with the younger boy. "It's not fair how he treats either of us! Do you even know what Y/n's had to deal with dude? Schlatt threatens your li-"  
Upon hearing your name enter the conversation you realized you needed Quackity to be silenced. You took a sharp and swiveling step around the corner to face the two younger boys.  
  
"O-oh! Y/n." Tubbo looked like a toddler who'd been caught eating cookies before dinner while Quackity looked disappointed he had been interrupted with your presence. You inspected Quackity's well dressed form, he was shifting his weight from foot to foot, meanwhile Tubbo was relaxed and approached you steadily.  
"I didn't know you were here! Uhm, ready for the schedule? It's just in my office.." He tried to guide you to his room by pushing you but you placed a soft hand over his and simply shook your head. He looked... Sad as he gave out a little 'oh'. He looked back to Quackity who stared at the wall, nibbling his lip in thought or from nerves. You honestly couldn't tell.  
You patted Tubbo's shoulder, "It's alright Tub's, I'll be in your office in a minute. 'Lemme talk to Quackity for a moment alone, please." This was more or less an order for Tubbo to go and wait for you, one he didn't ignore as he quickly shuffled away down the hall you came from.  
  
Once you heard Tubbo's office door open and close you snapped your attention to Quackity as you began to scold him.  
"What the hell was that. Are you _trying_ to get yourself caught for treason? Don't talk about these matters mere yards from Schlatts fucking office Alex! You should know better." You pushed a finger into his shoulder, which he pushed away as he stared into your eye's with anger. Quackity crossed his arms, leaning forward a bit as he began to scold you right back.  
"Do you even care about how Schlatt treats Tubbo? Or are you really just a fuckin' meat head who has no other objective than to punch people into pulps."  
  
You barely held yourself together, deciding against grabbing this punk by the collar to instead simply walk towards him.  
  
With just the aggressive energy that seemed to roll off your shoulders sent shivers down his spine. You took a step forward, he stepped back. You stepped again, and he backed up even more. This repeated until his back was flush against the wood paneling of the hallways wall. Alex gulped, staring timidly from between your eye's and the hand that was currently resting on your swords hilt, realizing he may have let his anger of being caught get the best of him at the wrong moment.  
"You _ever_ fuckin' tell Tubbo about what Schlatt's threatened me with... Bertha may get a chance to work again. My job is to keep my boys safe and they don't need to worry about _my_ consequences for doing so unless those consequences put them in danger. I keep Tubbo safe as long as I bend to Schlatt's rule." Your hand came up to Quackity's face as you pinched his cheek harshly, "Now, be a good little Vice-President and pretend we never had this conversation." You stepped back and gave him a once over before nodding and walking back to Tubbo's office, not picking up on the sigh of relief from Quackity as he slumped against the wall he had been trapped against.  
  
You entered Tubbo's office with a completely different demeanor. The aggression was replaced with a gentle smile and a tired sigh of relief as you watched Tubbo fiddling with his hands. He stood up and walked to you, "Y/n, I just wanted to let you know its not-" You pulled him into a soft hug before he could continue. "It's fine, Tubbo. Quackity is right about how Schlatt treats the two of you I just didn't want him to say something personal to me." You felt his arms hug you back.  
  
Once again, an 'oh' escaped the Secretary of State though this time it was a more upbeat one.  
  
You chuckled and pulled away as you ruffled his hair a bit, "Now, where'd you want to go today Mr. Secretary?"  
  


\---

You had agreed it'd be nice to go for a walk that way you had more time to talk about private matters such as the Schlatt situation (which Tubbo expressed his discomfort in talking to Schlatt about how he treated Tubbo and Quackity during) and pick some flowers. You smiled as you recognized a few pathways to hidden item's you still had hidden in the woods surrounding (L')Manburg. You kept your head on a swivel, making sure no one was near to hear you tell Tubbo that you could always just kill Schlatt for him, to which Tubbo made a panicked choking noise and asked you to 'please not'. You assured him you were joking...Partially.  
You probably wouldn't because at some point Schlatt was your friend but 'probably' is still a factor in the reasoning. Tubbo at some point asked to sit down for a bit which you complied to with exasperation as your aching legs finally were given another chance to rest. You lied down in the soft grass, listening to a distant creek bubble and buzzing of bee's that flew from flower to flower as Tubbo weaved together some flower crowns.  
You dozed off with an arm over your eye's, enjoying the down time.  
Tubbo simply watched you, he knew you needed rest. He wasn't oblivious to the dark circles that gathered under your eye's. He also knew Schlatt must have bargained with something far more valuable to you than money to get you to be so chill with everything he's ordered to happen in Manburg.  
The young brunet was actually quite surprised you hadn't tried to stab the goat man yet (as far as he knew at least). But, in the end Tubbo knew you'd be there for him always. I mean, you managed to become his body guard. Maybe you could even manage to change Schlatt's mind someday about Wilbur and Tommy.  
  
  
God he missed those two.

  
  
Tubbo was caught in his thoughts when a snap of a twig by a tree made him come back to the present. He searched along the forest tree's before shaking your shoulder nervously. "Y/n... There's something out there."  
  
The words reached your ears and you sprung up, you took in your surroundings as if you hadn't even been the slightest bit groggy from your nap. Your eye's inched along tree after tree when you caught the smallest glimpse of sand colored hair and familiar eye's before they darted behind the trunk of a tree moments before an arrow whizzed by your head.  
"Shit!" You yelped, watching the arrow sink into the ground a small distance away. You spun around pulling Tubbo behind you.  
"Boys?" You called out, looking from tree to tree hoping to figure out where they were.  
  
"Y/n?" Came a shocked and very British sounding voice from the other side of the tree's and you watched with awe as Wilbur stepped out, Bow and arrows falling from his dirty hands to the ground as he ran to you. You dropped Bertha and met him half way. You don't know why but you started to cry a bit as you felt Wilbur's familiar warmth wrap you in a blanket of safety and something that felt like home. Tubbo let out a shout behind you as Tommy ran to him and gave him a hug as well. You could have died from joy in that moment honestly.  
You felt Wilbur's hands pat their way up from your back, to your arms, to your shoulders and finally to your tear streaked cheeks as he just cupped your face gently. "You're still safe." He murmured, you melted into his touch. You could forgive him for every trespass you held against him at this point, you were just so pleased that you could just be in his arms again. You slowly took him in, he looked rough. His hair was tussled and messy, his eye's were just as tired as yours and his clothes were in rough shape.  
"You're still alive..." You whispered back, your own hands coming up to his face to cup his head in return. You stood like that for a moment, tears leaking from your eye's as you began to laugh in joy with each-other.  
Finally he dropped his hands and you dropped yours, Wilbur wrapping an arm around you. "And, look, Tommy's still alive! I'm not completely horrible at keeping the boys alive." Wilbur motioned with his other hand to Tommy who was excitedly talking to Tubbo who was near ready to cry from joy himself.  
  
You snorted, "Well you both look properly homeless..." The boys chuckled softly at your remark, "Oh Wilbur, it's so good to see you again. Though, next time try not to kill me when you see me?" You joked, lightly jabbing your elbow into the mentioned Brit's side.  
"Ow! Y/n...." Wilbur yelped, pulling back to rub at his ribs before Tommy stopped mid-sentence, looking from Tubbo to you. Tommy's blue eye's widening once again and a barking laugh escaping his lips as he barreled over to you.  
  
"Y/n!" He laughed, pulling you into a hug which honestly shocked you. Usually you were the hug-bug. Not that you were complaining, you giggled into his chest as your arms looped around his back. "Yes, hello 'Tomathy'..."  
You laughed as he smacked your head and responded; "Shut up, you're still shorter than me."  
Tommy could feel the smile appear on your face, "Now now, is that anyway how you should talk to your mother?" You jabbed his sides with your fingers in retaliation. He yelped and pulled away, "You're not my mum!" Tommy argued, squinting down at you suspiciously, waiting for another round of jabs from you.  
You were sent into a fit of laughter, the first bit of genuine laughter you'd had in a while. You reached up and wiped a smudge of dirt from Tommy's cheeks. "I missed you kid..." Your demeanor softened and became very sincere, looking from Wilbur to Tommy to Tubbo.  
Wilbur cleared his throat, "Now... I'd love to stay and talk about everything that's happened but..." Wilbur looked to Tubbo with a glint in his eye you hadn't seen since the rebellion days.  
  
"Tubbo, we needed to talk to you."  
  
\---  
  
  
Tubbo was now the Hercules Mulligan for Wilbur and Tommy and you were their Hermes. Tubbo would find out information (and get Schlatt and Quackity to distrust each other) and you'd be the one to bring it to them. A job you weren't all to happy about as it meant what little time you did have to sleep was now whittled down to literally an hour if you were lucky. You had a rendezvous point where'd you meet Tommy or Wilbur, and later on even their new odd friend Technoblade. Techno intimidated you greatly at first, he was tall and fierce looking. He seemed human? You couldn't really tell what he was. He had pointy ears like an elf but tusks like a boar might have and long pink hair he often pulled back. You didn't question him as he never questioned you about yourself. Then one day you met under the familiar Spruce tree surrounded by dandelions and he asked you about how you knew Tommy and Wilbur.  
  
You explained your history, how you met when you were kids and how Wilbur's dad introduced you to the rest of the boys and taught you how to fight just like them.  
You had taken more a liking to fighting than others and often sought out more adventures to improve yourself. Abandoned mine shafts, hoards of mobs, even venturing into the Nether once or twice to challenge a few wither skeletons. Eventually you were pretty much a self taught warrior and followed the boys where ever they wanted to go.  
Techno hummed and looked down at you with a soft curiosity. "You're a warrior?" He asked, sitting down next to the tree trunk of the rendezvous spot.  
You nodded. "It's what led me to keeping my boys the safest."  
  
Techno tilted his head slightly, his crown glinting in the sunlight casting colorful dots into the shade for a few moments. "You keep calling them 'your boys'. Why?"  
  
You had never really thought about it. You sat down next to him, crossing your legs and picking at the petals of a nearby flower. "They're my boys, y'know? I was all alone before Wilbur n' his dad found me. But then i suddenly had them all. Tommy, Wilbur, Tubbo... Hell I'd even consider Fundy one of my own honestly. We aren't super close but he's just as important to me like his grandfather is." You rambled a bit making Techno's eyebrows furrow in confusion.  
"But... They're mine. Tommy and Tubbo's are like little brothers or, to some extent, like sons to me. And Wilbur," You smiled shyly, looking up to the blue sky above. "He's one of the greatest men I've ever met, he can be stupid at times. Absolutely he can, but it's in human nature to be dumb sometimes..." You realized the flower you had been depleting was completely plucked. You sighed, "Losing even one of them means losing my world. They're my family, I'd do anything for them."  
  
After that conversation you had spent a little more time chatting with Techno when you would get the chance. Questions on why he dressed like a French Monarch, where he got his crown, and if he ever wanted to train with you. The last offer was accepted and you'd often meet up when Tubbo said he didn't have anything pressing to be escorted to (which usually was on Mondays).  
Sometimes you'd bring Tubbo with you under the guise that he just wanted to walk around to get fresh air in the woods, those were the more stressful times. You were usually confident no one would follow you if it was you alone but you didn't trust that Schlatt didn't have someone following Tubbo because you realized that Tubbo's charge of trying to raise tensions inside the Jschlatt Administration was working. You realized it a few days ago when you walked into Schlatt's office only to find him arguing bitterly with his Vice-president.  
It was awkward all around.  
  
But you kept your head on a swivel like you usually did with Tubbo, you were always vigilant for any sign of being followed or tracked. And never once did you ever think you saw something or someone when you were with Tubbo.  
  
But on the other hand, you weren't so sure when you were without.  
  
You see you had gone to visit the rendezvous and were delighted to see Wilbur waiting for you. It wasn't often that he chose to come out and meet you. You gave him all the information Tubbo had relayed to you and in turn Wilbur asked for you to bring Tubbo next time as he had something important to ask Manburgs Secretary of State. You had agreed, ready to leave before you felt Wilburs hand caught your wrist.  
"I want to ask you the same question I'll ask Tubbo, Y/n."  
Your throat felt like it was constricted by the hand that clung to your wrist, you slowly looked to Wilbur. "What is it 'Bur?" You brought your other hand to the one keeping you from leaving. Wilbur's eyebrows furrowed, "I know you probably wont give me an answer until Tubbo gives me his but... Join us?"  
  
You tilted your head, "W..What do you mean 'join us', do you mean... Pogtopia?" your head reeled, you wanted so badly to go with Wilbur right now but he was right. You'd have to wait for Tubbo's answer. "I hate to confirm your prediction but... Only if Tubbo does will I leave L'manburg. I cant-" "Leave him." Wilbur nodded with a sigh, "I know."  
"I'm sorry 'Bur."  
When you whispered your apologies your ears picked up the softest chuckle from somewhere in the forest. Your blood ran like ice in that moment, looking around you nervously before looking to Wilbur in panic. "Go, go, go... I think someone's here."  
Wilbur stiffened and nodded curtly, rushing away. You watched carefully as he disappeared into the woods, leaving you standing alone in the tree's. Searching and scanning for any other signs of a spy.  
Your search was fruitless and you brushed it off as you being paranoid.  
  
But you weren't.  
  
The next day you managed to get Tubbo to agree for a quick visit to Wilbur. Wilbur expressed he wanted Tubbo to come to Pogtopia and help with the potato farm.  
Tubbo's answer surprised both you and Wilbur.  
"Sure." Tubbo nodded, "But me and Y/n still need to stay in Manburg. We are the closest ones to Schlatt Pogtopia has, we are the main funnel of information so.." Tubbo shrugged a bit, as if the answer was obvious. You and Wilbur blinked in awe, slowly you smiled and patted Tubbo's head. "Sounds like we got a fun time for rebellion ahead of us kid."  
  
\---  
  
  
Schlatt was weirdly nice to you the following days. He would chat with you when he saw you making coffee in the mornings in the White House kitchens. He even got you a few nights off from work, giving your Friday nights to Fundy to patrol. It wasn't a crazy good break but it was enough that you could at least end up with a full nights rest for once. Schlatt even apologized when you had walked into him and Quackity arguing again. You didn't like it. You didn't trust it.  
Your suspicious behavior didn't go unbeknownst to him of course, how could he not notice every slight change in your behavior? He had nothing better to do most days. Quackity told you he had talked to Schlatt about the power dynamic thing, how Schlatt agreed to only pretend that himself and Quackity were equals in power in the public eye.  
  
Your opinions on Schlatt didn't change. But it did make you wish for the days when the horned man was a friend who lived in the borders of L'manburg and would have been your new best friend had he not completely wrecked your happy life. You caught him one morning too, leaving you coffee.  
You didn't drink the one's you'd find next to your usual napping place in front of Tubbo's office anymore after that.  
You didn't even sleep out on the benches at this point, opting to reduce the risk of Schlatt seeing you by just waiting for Tubbo in his office.  
  
Once again, the behavior didn't go unnoticed by Schlatt.  
  
It seemed to double his efforts to get you back on his good side. At least that's what you assumed he was doing. And it worried you because part of you wanted it to work.  
You wanted to forgive him for his behavior, you wanted him to be good and kind like he used to be. Like he was when you had to teach him how to make a halfway decent building for himself to live in, like the good ol' days. But the good ol' days were gone. They went when Wilbur and Tommy were made to leave and never come back. The were gone when Schlatt pushed you away in that alleyway on the night of when he announced his presidential campaign.  
But then why did you agree to go for a walk with him on a Monday night when you were supposed to go train with Techno?  
  
It was a chilly night, the sky completely clear as you patrolled with Schlatt by your side. He wanted to come with you for some forsaken reason and whether not wanting to argue with him or not wanting him to threaten Tubbo or something you agreed. He stayed silent, watching you cut down any mob that came to close for your comfort (usually 20 feet from your path was what you considered too close he learnt). He was impressed and intimidated as he watched you ruthlessly stab your sword into a Zombies skull without batting an eye. You returned to his side, wiping blackened blood off of your trusty blade on your pant leg.  
  
"Y'know, I've been thinking." Schlatt's eye's turned to the stars. "Tensions have been really high lately, with the trade deal going on with Lemon City and your uh, Wilbur and Tommy burning half of Manburg down. Wouldn't it be nice to just relax for a day?"  
You raised a curious eyebrow at him, sheathing Bertha into her usual sheath on your back. "Oh yeah? What'd you have in mind?" You faked your interest in the topic for only a moment before it became a moment of actual interest. "A festival, now we threw a few good festivals back in my day in the Far but I think we could do one to celebrate democracy and Manberg! What do you think?" Schlatt explained, a small smile on his face. You took it into consideration, "I mean.. It'd definitely get the people of Manburg to like you more I think, everyone likes a good fashioned festival now and then. Why ask me?"   
  
Schlatt stopped walking making you pause and turn to look at him as well.  
  
"Because you were my first friend here Y/n."  
  
He said it like he was hurt by the fact you didn't realize it ( ~~and he was~~ ) but you just took it as him being dramatic.  
You rolled your eye's in annoyance at the reminder of what once was, "Yeah and that ended up wonderfully." You huffed, continuing your walk assuming he'd tail along after you but the sound of his shoes rushing to catch up to you never came. Your eyebrows knotted as you looked back to see him standing there a bit defeated as he took a small flask out of his pocket and drank from it, sneering into the sky as he drank it's contents.  
"We could have been great."  
  
His words hung in the air and there was some amount of guilt they carried. Whether it was genuine guilt you didn't know because he turned around and walked back to Manburg before you could continue to ask. It left you with a horrible feeling in the pit of your stomach.  
  
  
  
Maybe you could have been.


	7. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Descriptions of violence and some blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> Festival fun times
> 
> (A/n: So i never proof read these until i post them so like... If you see typos or something that doesn't make sense dw i'll fix it later. This series started as a guilty pleasure story but now I can't escape this story cause it's so much fun to write)

"Y/n, catch!"

  
Fundy playfully tossed you the other end of the streamer he was hanging up along the podium. You grinned and leaped up and snatched the roll of colored paper from it's trajectory (and nearly falling over when you landed back on your feet).  
Since you've been able to get a few more nights of sleep and see Wilbur, Tommy, and Techno every week it was like a weight was lifted off your shoulders. Recently you found yourself smiling and laughing more. Your alone time was even spent with you smiling for the majority of the time, enjoying the peaceful sunrises and sunsets.  
After all, you only get to see so many in a life time.  
  
For the past week since Schlatt asked your opinion on a Festival you'd been helping Fundy and Karl set everything up like Schlatt wanted. Streamers and sparkling bobbles hung from the rooftops, linking together like telephone wires. The sun shone brighter it seemed, making everything warm again. It hadn't been like this since Wilbur and Tommy were kicked out. You felt it in your bones, something was changing again and perhaps this time it'd be for the good.  
Your thoughts were interrupted by Fundy's panicked shouts as the ladder he was climbing wobbled and he lost his footing.  
"Oh crap!" Your instincts made you lunge forward, fingers barely missing his jacket as he landed miserably on the ground with a resounding thud followed by a groan. You gasped and knelt down beside him, fussing and checking his limbs for any obvious breaks.  
The fox boy slowly sat up, rubbing his back with one hand while the other waved you away. "I'm alright Y/n, it was just a small stumble."  
You tutted and helped him stand up as he brushed dirt and pebbles off his pants.  
"Sorry, instinct to worry.." You explained, giving him one more once-over for any obvious scrapes before checking the ladder he slipped of for any faults in it's frame. Sure enough, a step had been loose and was now broken off.  
You huffed, "No more ladder for now. I'll ask around if anyone knows how to fix these..." You sighed and turned back to Fundy, "Alright, lets just get the banners up and we can call it quits."

  
The rest of the day was spent working hard with (thankfully) less hiccups and after a long awkward silence between yourself and Fundy he finally spoke up.  
"You... Said it was instinct to worry over me-" his tail swished nervously as your body tensed at the proceeding question. "-is it because of Tommy?"  
You pursed your lips before turning around to rest on the bench you just finished decorating with a bow. "And your dad... And of course Tubbo." You laughed softly as Fundy sat shyly next to you. You put your hand on his shoulder as you looked the fox-man next to you.  
"And of course because you're you, Fundy. I know we aren't... Super close? But you're still part of the family."  
  
Fundy's tail fluffed up as he smiled, almost adoringly, to you. "Oh.... Thank you, Y/n."  
You nodded and stood back up. "Alright, last row of lights. Lets get this job over with."  
  
\---  
  
You were very proud of yourself and Fundy. The festival looked beautiful. Colorful banners and cute little game stations littered the way to the podium. You looked curiously to the curtained bit on the podium above. Schlatt said not to look behind it and that it was some big surprise for the Festival. You figured it was gonna be some dumb statue of himself or maybe the punch for the fountains he promised a while back. You looped your arm with Fundy's as he yawned and his stomach gave a loud growl. You laughed and tugged him back to the Community House, "Lets get some dinner in you.."  
The fox man hummed as you pulled him along, his steps a big sluggish as he looked around Manburg until your steps slowed to be in pace with him. Your eye's softened as you saw how tired he was, feet dragging and eye's half open. He reminded you greatly of the times when Tommy or Tubbo would come home at ungodly hours of the morning tracking mud and dirt into the community house, eye's barely open and yawning up a storm. You'd always end up carrying them up the stairs (and struggling the whole way as they were very tall even back then).  
Your line of sight traced the rooftops as you wondered if Wilbur and Tommy would drop by for the festival. Even if they couldn't join in, you knew they'd often spy from the hidden spots above the streets of Manburg. Your eye's trailed higher into the night sky and you realized it was probably much later in the evening than you realized. Maybe 8 or 9 o'clock.  
You tugged Fundy along quicker as guilt set in that he probably was genuinely starving.  
As you approached the large community house your eye's caught a glint of a glimmering crown swiftly duck behind the corner of the building. Your eyebrows furrowed until you realized what day it was.  
  
 _Monday._  
  
You completely forgot you had practice with Techno! You swore under your breath as you tried to act natural as you guided Fundy inside. Closing the door behind you, you shuffled over to the kitchen, "Fundy, what would you like for dinner?" You shouted over your shoulder, internally praying he asked for something simple and quick.  
"Uh, any kinda meat sounds good right about now." Fundy answered, kicking his boots off before sitting himself at the bar table and lowering his head down onto it's surface, using his arms as some makeshift pillows. You chuckled and patted his head as you passed by on your way to the pantry.  
  
"Chicken and carrots it is."  
  
\---  
  
It took more time than you'd like but you weren't one to cop out on making a good meal for a friend.

Fundy sluggishly ate, smiling lazily as he enjoyed the warm food. You excused yourself to bed a bit sheepishly to which Fundy simply nodded and wished you good night. You thanked him and ran up the stairs (and definitely not tripping up on a stair at one point) until you found your way into your bedroom. You spun on your heel, closed and locked the door and then spun around again ready to rush to grab your cloak and head out the window when you crashed into a wall.  
Well you thought it was a wall.  
  
But apparently the wall had hands because as you started to fall backwards they wrapped around your waist and pulled you back to your feet. You yelped as you stumbled back into the 'wall' which you now realized was actually just Techno's chest.  
You stood there awkwardly, your hands pulled up in-front of you and resting on his shirt and his arms held you against him. You slowly looked up as he looked down, or so you assumed he did as the pig mask was tilted down at you.  
  
"Hello there." He chuckled out awkwardly.  
  
You snorted and stepped back faster than lightning as you stuttered out your own 'hello'. Shuffling around Techno you took quick strides to your chests, opening and sorting through them before procuring your usual brown cloak you wore when you snuck out. With a swish and some flare you had thrown your cloak on, turning around you saw Techno looking around your room curiously.  
His voice always shocked you to hear, "Y'know, technically speaking, I'm not banned or anything from Manburg so," The mask turned to look towards you, "Do you think I could move in here?"  
You didn't expect that question. "Uhm," You looked to the door and considered the bedrooms you had available. "I mean... Sure! We'd have to somehow introduce you to Schlatt before you do though." Techno nodded in agreement, "I'd like that." He then took a few (maybe three tops) huge steps towards the windows of your room where you realized one was already opened.  
  
'Ah, so that's how he got in.' You thought to yourself, noting that in the future you should probably lock your windows now.  
  
Technoblade gave you a nod and leaped out the window, landing bellow with a soft thud followed by your own thud as you dropped out the window after him. You both skirted around buildings and in shadows until you finally found yourself back in the forests where you could train together in peace. The October air usually chilled you to the bone and if it wasn't for the nice wool cloak you had you would definitely be shivering like a chihuahua. Technoblade on the other hand apparently didn't need his cloak as he whipped his off over his head (managing not to knock his crown off at the same time) and tossed it to the side before giving you a level look from behind his mask. You grinned as he drew his sword and got into his usual starting position. You tugged your cloak a bit tighter around your shoulders before drawing Bertha.  
  
You both were very careful to never actually hit each other with your blades of course, you didn't want to have to explain every new scrape you got to your co-workers.  
  
But that didn't mean the forest was safe from your blades. On more than one occasion you had sliced tree branches off with glancing blows or started a small fire in the grass with the sparks that came off from Bertha's enchantments. But every Monday night you did this now. Blades clashing together as you both moved in a dance around one another until someone inevitably slipped up... Which more often than naught, was you.  
  
But tonight wasn't one of those nights, once again you felt it in your bones that something was different. You grunted as your blades crossed and you were now forced into a battle of strength with the pink haired man who stared at you from behind his mask. You felt your arms strain as he pushed harder, forcing your heels of your boots to sink slightly into the cold dirt floor of the forest. Your breath quickened before you took a deep breath and shoved his blade away with all your might. You let out a short laugh as he stumbled back before wildly rushing you with a wide swing on your left. Thankfully, it was a move you expected and you brought Bertha down to block it, stabbing into the dirt a bit as his sword slid up to Bertha's hilt and stopped.  
Tugging back up you twirled your Blade around Techno's until it sent his blade from his hand and tumbling into the dirt a few feet away.  
  
Techno froze, chest heaving. You pointed Bertha under his chin, your own breathing heavy and deep, before relaxing and stepping away to put Bertha away.  
  
  
And then you heard clapping from the tree's.  
  
  
The sweat on your forehead felt icy as you spun on your heel to see a familiar horned figure emerge from the woods. "What a show! Damn, what a show." Schlatt's voice came to your ears like nails on a chalkboard. You glanced to Techno who was just as shocked as you. Your brain clicked and screamed at you to act natural. You sighed and slapped a smile on your face, "Schlatt! Hey!" You patted Bertha's hilt as you leaned forward with a soft and awkward laugh. "You're uhm... Up late, what are you doing here man? Shouldn't you be... Sleeping?"   
Schlatt nodded, fixing his tie a bit. "Yeah, but I couldn't help but notice two shady figures run out of the community house on my way home and thought it'd be in my best interest to make sure it wasn't anyone undesirable coming to ruin the festival plans."  
The corner of your lip twitched as he mentioned the 'undesirable's. You knew who he meant and it made you want to burn him alive.  
"Sorry boss but," you motioned your hand to Techno, "Just me and my buddy here. This is Technoblade by the way! I met him... Uhm.." You looked back at Techno pleadingly. 

Thankfully, he took the cue.  
  
"We met a month ago! I came down from the North and happened along Y/n while she was on patrol one night." He smiled sheepishly as he picked his own sword up from the ground and put it away before walking over to you. "She nearly stabbed me, thinking I was a pig-man who came through a portal." Techno rested his arm on your shoulder. You gave him a quick glare, just because he towered over you didn't mean you had to be his arm rest.  
"Uh-huh..." Schlatt eyed Technoblade up and down, sizing him up. "Hm," Schlatt's gaze drifted back to you. "So, you have him holed up like I used to be? Not far from Manburg?" Schlatt put his hands in his pocket, kicking the forest floor a bit out of boredom. You gulped and nodded, "Yeah! Actually we were just talking before we uh, yknow, had our sword practice..." You blotched some sweat off your brow. "We were talking about having him move into the community house if that'd be alright with you?"  
  
Schlatt thought for a moment, "Well," he tilted his head, "I don't see why not Mr. Blade." He stuck out his hand with a sharp grin. "Welcome to Manburg."  
Techno took Schlatt's hand, shaking it once before returning to your side.  
You took a small step forward, straightening your posture. "Sir do you..." You looked out into the woods, eyeing for any possible mobs. "Do you want me to escort you home? Me and Techno are done practicing for the night. I could-"  
Schlatt raised a hand to silence you.  
Your lips snapped shut as he shrugged, "Nah nah, I'm good. You two uh, go back to doing what ever you were doing. Good night, Y/n. See you at the festival." He gave one last look to Techno before he chuckled and walked away back into the forest towards Manburg.  
Slowly, you and Techno turned to look at each other in a perfect silence.  
  
"So uh..." Techno looked back to where Schlatt had left. "Thats... Schlatt?"  
You nodded, following his gaze. "Yup... Well uh, want to head back and I can get your bedroom set up?" You offered your arm to the towering masked man next to you.  
Techno snorted and looped his arm with yours. "Sure."  
  


\---

The next few days were uneventful aside from introducing Techno to everyone you came across. Tubbo thought he was quite scary and Fundy thought he was odd. You found he often just followed you around town as you escorted Tubbo which lead to meany times where you'd find him catching you off guard and scaring the shit out of you. But finally, after a few more days of preparation, it was the festival!  
Techno had agreed to help run some of the stalls and even fight in the boxing ring.  
You of course were the medic for the boxing ring and scolded him for knocking out Fundy in three hits. To which he awkwardly apologized to you as you carried Fundy to a nearby table that you turned into a sort of bed that you had previously set up just in case something like this happened. Thankfully, Fundy woke up a few seconds after you fed him some healing potion.  
  
But what sent you into a real fit was Tubbo's round with Quackity. You shouted and cheered for Tubbo of course, proud as you watched him slam Quackity with a heavy blow, sending Alex stumbling to the ground with a bloody nose. But you couldn't deny the great amount of worry you felt for Tubbo's safety. 

  
_But..._

You trusted him. You told yourself you needed to. Especially seeing as this wasn't a real fight anyway. You watched with pride as Tubbo hit Quackity square on the nose again and finally Alex shouted that he gave up.  
With Quackity heading out of the ring, Tubbo was announced the winner of the round. You patted Tubbo on the back and gave him a thumbs up when he passed you. Meanwhile Quackity walked over to the bed where Fundy had been moments before deciding to go try another round.  
You helped set Quackity's very crooked nose back with a swift motion and handed him a potion without a thought. You had fixed many broken noses with Tommy and Wilbur. They always managed to get in weird fights before the Rebellion...  
"Ow!" Alex yelped, holding his nose as he curled over the potion you just shoved into his lap. You scoffed with a smirk, "C'mon Vice-Pres, drink up n' you wont feel a thing." You patted his beanie down a bit in a teasing way until you realized... Was he... Crying?

  
A few tears that dripped onto the bottle resting on his legs told you that, yes, he was.  
You gasped under your breath and looked around, you saw no one was looking.  
Apparently the next round had started and all eye's were on Schlatt and Fundy. You tutted and gently pulled Alex's hands from his face. "Oh... Don't be such a baby..." Your voice softened like it usually did when you'd help Tommy after he got into a scrape. Quackity hissed and tried to pull away, looking scornfully up at you. "Fuck off." He mumbled.  
But your hands cupped his cheeks as you pulled him back towards you. "Hush." Your thumbs wiped away a few stray tears that had escaped his watering eyes. He froze as he realized your tone was no longer teasing or mean but rather quite genuine and caring.  
Your lips became thin lines as your brows furrowed in focus as you checked over his face for extra scrapes. He had a forming black eye... You hummed and pulled one hand away to bring one of his own to the potion bottle you had handed to him.  
Your eye's locked with his, "I'm serious, drink the potion. I'll heal that all up... Silly." You ruffled the hair that poked out from under his beanie before sitting next to him and pulling a small canister of booze from a coat pocket. You always had some on you just in case Schlatt needed an extra nip or something.  
You watched as Schlatt landed a seriously heavy hit on Fundy's ribs in the ring. You winced, knowing it must of hurt just from the yelp Fundy let out as he leaped away.  
  
Quackity uncorked the health potion and chugged it with a grimace. "God, do you have to always make them so sweet?" He placed the empty bottle next to himself. You simply handed him the little flask from your pocket without a word. "Here, I don't like to drink that much anyway."  
  
Alex gave you a confused look before he took the flask and sipped it's contents. Whiskey. He coughed a little bit, not expecting the burning in his throat. Your attention snapped back to him. Worried he was choking, you patted his back.  
"I'm fine... fine.." He mumbled, clearing his throat. You nodded and gave him a once over before you picked up the sound of him quietly thanking you.  
  
You smiled and shrugged, "It's my job."  
  
"Yeah, but you were being nice. You didn't need to be." He looked back down to your hands and looked away quickly, blushing softly. You chuckled, shaking your head a bit. "Sorry I've been a bit of a bitch to you. Just know you're not completely written out of my good books. I just don't want anyone worrying about me."  
You slid off the bed to stand in front of Quackity, offering him your hands. He took them and shuffled off the make-shift cot until he was standing back up. You gave his hands a soft squeeze before dropping them and nodding for him to go. He muttered a soft 'thanks' and went back to enjoy the festivities.

\---

Finally the festivities died down and you found yourself standing guard on the Podium not far from Tubbo as he gave his welcoming speech. You gazed down on everyone's faces as Tubbo spoke. You had heard his speech already as he constantly practiced it in his room the days leading up to the festival for about... An hour or two each day.  
Your eye's wandered to the LMFAO building in boredom and you realized, with a little skip in your heartbeat, that Wilbur and Tommy were watching from it's roof. Wilbur's focus shifted to yours as he felt your gaze on him. Your smile widened and you winked to him but he didn't smile back.  
Instead he stepped away from the edge, leaving Tommy to watch the speech alone. Tubbo's speech finally came to an end so you turned to him, waiting patiently for him to walk to your side so you could escort him back down the stairs but Schlatt's voice caught everyone off guard.  
  
Schlatt sat in his chair, legs crossed, lazily holding his head up with his hand. "Y'know... I was just thinkin' about it, Tubbo." his eye's darkened, "You know how we like to have fun. You uh, you got anything left in the speech big guy?" Schlatt slowly pushed himself up.  
You felt your chest tighten. Something wasn't right again. It felt like last time. When he exiled Tommy and 'Bur.  
  
"No, uh," Tubbo's eye's glanced to yours in fear, "Uhm... Let the festival begin!" Tubbo shyly announced once again down to the folks below. You watched Schlatt walk next to Quackity, whispering into his ear before pulling away as Quackity walked to where the curtained surprise was. You had a bad feeling about this.  
"Tubbo, c'mere man." Schlatt grabbed Tubbo by the shoulder with a deathly tight grip as he lead him to the curtain. "Quackity." Schlatt looked over to Alex who nodded and pulled the cloth away revealing a jail cell before he walked briskly to you. You looked confused from Alex to Schlatt to the cell before you felt your legs get kicked out from under you, sending you to the floor immediately with a shocked yelp as Quackity grabbed you by the shoulders and flipped you on your stomach, wrestling with you to pin you down as you heard shouts of panic from Tubbo behind you.  
  
"Tubbo!? Tubbo!" You screamed, writhing in panic as you heard the jail cell doors close and lock. You tried to get up and out- you honestly did- but Quackity simply had caught you off guard completely and managed to pin your arms down before cuffing you. He got off you, pulling you up onto your knee's before turning you around, unsheathing Bertha and holding her to your neck. Your eye's widened in fear as you felt the blade touch your skin but what you saw made your blood run ice cold.  
Tubbo was trapped in the jail cell. Schlatt's words became background noise to you, it was like your hearing had decided to just turn off as you watched on with horror.  
  
"Tubbo... I know what you've been up to.. I know what both of you have been up to." Schlatt motioned between Tubbo and yourself. You felt your chest shudder as you took a gasping breath, "Please- Please Schlatt don't hurt him. Not him, please." You whined, pushing yourself up in resilience against Alex before you felt Bertha's blade start to singe into your skin and Alex mumbled 'Don't move' behind you.  
"What do you mean, 'what i've been up to'." Tubbo looked to Schlatt innocently.  
Schlatt turned around with an amused glance down to the people of Manburg, " 'What have I been up to' he asks," His laugh made you nauseous to even hear. His attention snapped to you. "And this one here! 'Oh no! Don't hurt my Tubbo'!" Schlatt's voice raised into a girlish tone as he mocked you before he snatched your chin.  
"Not only Tubbo, but you aswell Y/n!"  
You jerked your face away from his grasp. His hand held still for a moment before curling in to a fist as his smirk turned into a horrific snarl as he turned back to the people of Manburg.  
"They've been Conspiring! With the enemy, right under our noses!" Schlatt announced with a wicked grin. "With the idiots! With the tyrants..."  
Tubbo looked to you, his hands gripping the bars of his cage until his knuckles turned white. "Y/n.. Y/n I'm- I can't get out!" Tubbo shook the bars, looking up to see they were built into the podium itself.  
  
You felt your throat tighten as tears formed in your eyes.  
  
Once again Schlatts voice became background noise as you heard the blood rushing in your ears and your heartbeat thump loudly in your body. You couldn't get out. You were trapped again. You were living a nightmare. That's what this had to be right? A nightmare. All just a horrible dream.  
  
Schlatt grabbed your attention as he walked back to Tubbo, "Don't tell me you didn't do anything wrong! Because everybody knows it. I see it with my own two fuckin eye's what you've both been doing!" Schlatt screamed at Tubbo. You found your voice again as you watched Tubbo shrink to the back of his confinements.  
  
"Don't you fucking touch him!" The words ripped from your lungs echoed over the entire town it seemed. A silence washed over the entire audience for a moment.  
  
You took the shock as time to slam your head back into Quackities, making a sickening crunch. Alex dropped Bertha's blade from your neck as he instinctively clutched to his re-broken nose. You took this moment to rush forward to Tubbo. You felt his hands reach through the bars as you stumbled back to your knee's before him and leaned forward. "Y/n!" Tubbo's hands cupped your face like you used to for him. For so many others. Finally, you were the one who was braking down.  
  
Schlatt slowly turned his head to you as he sighed, "Do you know what happens to traitors, Tubbo?" He took a few steps towards you, gazing down with disgust written across his face.  
"Nothin' good.." Schlatt looked over his shoulder, "Hey uh... Technoblade. Why don't you come up here?"  
  
You watched through blurry eye's as everyone bellow turned to your masked friend as he stuttered, taking his trident out and gracefully but powerfully landing next to Quackity who was pushing himself to his feet with a bloody nose.  
You locked eye's with Techno under his mask.  
  
He was confused. He was conflicted.   
  
"Here, come stand over here." Schlatt guided techno to stand in-front of Tubbo's cell. Techno watched uncomfortably as Schlatt continued talking. "Tubbo and Y/n, as enemy of the state..." Schlatt sighed as if he had a heavy heart to say it. "I sentence you to death."  
'Fuck.' was the only word that replayed in your head as you saw Tubbo look to you with the most scared expression you've ever seen. You tried to press yourself in through the bars, begging that they would simply vanish and you could run away with Tubbo then and there. Schlatt continued, stepping away from you. "Tech-Techno blade. If you would, as the newest member of Manburg I'd like to have you execute these two traitors."  
  
You were sick, you were going to pass out. You hated Schlatt, why did you ever think of him as a friend.  
  
You watched Schlatt lean over to Techno who gave him a confused look but as the mask turned to face Tubbo again you saw him raise his crossbow shakily.   
You heard Niki beg for them to stop with you from somewhere below, you were thankful for her. You were thankful for them all. You wanted them to help you but you knew they couldn't. If this was your last moments, and you wished they weren't, you at least had Tubbo with you. But these were his as well and that wasn't fair.  
  
Focusing only on Tubbo, you heard Techno load his weapon.  
"Tubbo." You whimpered, pressing your head to the bars of the young Brit's cell. He returned the favor, "It's gonna be okay, Y/n."  
You felt something stab into your side with such a force that it sent you tumbling a few feet away, pulling your hands away from Tubbo's. You tumbled away, screaming in agony. You curled, wincing in pain as you felt the puncture wound in your body grow warm with blood. You heard Schlatt laugh. Techno just stabbed you with his fucking pickax.  
  
Tubbo panicked as he felt you leave his grasp, "Y/n, no!" his blue eye's frantically looked from your crumpled form to the rooftop where Wilbur and Tommy stood, horror struck. "G-guys." He whispered, clinging to the bars as Techno leveled his loaded weapon at Tubbo, begging for them to intervene, why were they just watching?  
"I'm sorry, Tubbo. I'll make it as painless and quick as I can." Techno's aim shook, he had to do after what Schlatt said to him. He couldn't let Schlatt hurt anyone else. But then he looked to the side and saw you. You looked to him with a fire in your eye's he dared say was that of a demon.  
He knew what he had to do.  
  
He shot.  
  
  
And it exploded.  
  
  
You lunged forward with a bloodlust but Techno shoved you away and into... Tubbo. You both fell backwards as Techno's maniacal laugh became louder and louder. You felt Tubbo, still as stone, under you. You turned around on your hands and knees, crouched over Tubbo as you felt for a pulse. His face was burned. But there was a pulse.  
You whimpered as you heard Techno laugh out "Yes, run!" as he fired on the crowd below. Everyone was screaming and shouting. All of them, including Schlatt and Quackity, running away in horror. You heard Tommy land behind you, screaming for Tubbo and for you to run.  
And you did because despite Techno's actions.  
  
  
He had made a distraction.  
  
  
You took whatever strength you had left and stood on shaky legs, pulling Tubbo with you as you shambled out of the jail behind Techno who had finally leaped away with his trident. All you left behind was Tubbo's scarf.  
And Bertha.  
  
You couldn't care less about the sword though, you toppled off the side of the podium as you carried Tubbo to the forest, praying you'd find a flower path. You stumbled and ran through the forest, doing your best not to leave a trace behind for anyone to follow you. Finally you spotted them.  
Corn flowers.  
  
You placed Tubbo down and shambled after the trail to a small rock formation. You pulled away the rocks.  
Fuck.  
There was only one healing potion. You winced as you limped your way back to Tubbo's side, clutching your wounds. Kneeling, you undid the cork to the bottle and poured the red liquid into his mouth praying he didn't take a horrible amount of damage.  
He coughed, nearly choking as extra potion elixir gargled out of his mouth. The first thought through his mind was why was his face hurting, the second being 'oh shit'.  
You collapsed at the sight of him coming to, a soft smile played on your lips. "Tubbo, you came back." Your smile stayed on your face as you felt your consciousness slip, your eye's fluttering. Tubbo's voice became muted, you couldn't understand him. Finally you blacked out from blood loss.

\---

"Tubbo!?" Tommy shouted in panic as he saw Tubbo dragging an unconscious body along with him to Pogtopia in the tunnels.  
Tommy ran to his friends side, sheathing his axe as he steadied Tubbo who began to sway from the effort it had taken for him to bring you this far.  
"Take... Take Y/n she's... Heavier than she looks." Tubbo laughed bitterly as he slouched. Tommy complied, hooking your arm over his shoulders so he could bring you along as they followed the tunnels back to Pogtopia. They walked the torchlight walkways for what felt like hours. Muscles straining, legs burning as they willed themselves to go forward until they finally reached their destination.  
  
"Wilbur?! Wilbur Y/n's hurt!" Tommy cried as he entered the opening of makeshift stairs and hanging lanterns, looking about the ravine in search of his leader.  
He brought you to the nearest bed (which happened to be his own bedrooms bed) and tossed your unconscious form unceremoniously onto it. "Fuck fuck fuck!" Tommy stepped back, taking his helmet off to run through the ravine in search of a medkit, leaving Tubbo to sit and watch you breathe shallow and slowing breaths.  
  
"C'mon Y/n, don't forget.... You promised... You said you-" Tubbo placed a hand on yours. Your hand was cold, still, and blood stained. 

  
" _You promised you'd never leave again._ "  
  



	8. Underground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this ones a bit shorter, I've realized how much I'm gonna have to fit in for the Pogtopia vs Manburg war chapter :')
> 
> Enjoy!

They watched over you for days. Your condition improved considerably, but Wilbur was losing it. Tommy realized this with dawning horror when he had found Wilbur who almost taunted him to try and attack Techno. And Tommy wanted to, he desperately wanted to. But he pointed out that you were of higher priority right now. That and the fact Tubbo almost refused to leave your side. Tommy even ended up fist fighting Tommy in which Tommy obviously lost. Battered and bruised, he looked up to the masked man who kicked Tommy over onto his back. Tommy took a shaking breath, "You're a fucking traitor."   
Techno paused as he reached to lift himself out of the pit, cocking his head to look at the young boy behind him. "It stays in the pit, Tommy, whatever happened that day." Then he climbed out of the pit and left Tommy behind to be patched up by Tubbo.  
Speaking of, Tubbo wasn't doing too hot either. His face was burned badly from the blast of Techno's weapon at the festival but, thankfully, the pain went away after a couple of days (due to the times you'd spend teaching them how to patch themselves up after scuffles) and healed well.  
  
You on the other-hand...  
Your wounds were stitched up by Techno as neither Tommy or Tubbo had the heart to cause you any sort of pain and Wilbur was going loopy. Tommy watched from the doorway so as to not see the stitching process but to make sure the pig man didn't hurt you further. Tommy felt a malice unlike any he had ever felt before bubble up inside him as he watched the man who nearly killed his two best friends patch up a wound that said pig-man caused.

Techno said whatever anger Tommy felt needs to be left in the pit whenever he caught Tommy staring at his masked face with that revengful gaze that felt oddly familiar to your face, the one Techno had seen on the day of the festival before you had lunged with a pure blood lust.

Perhaps Tommy picked it up from you.

  
Tommy would then slump his shoulders and nod his head, because at the end of the day it was true. And to be fair, Techno could have done far worse. He could have actually killed both you and Tubbo.  
But, with Wilbur out of Pogtopia doing god knows what and Techno going out on hunting trips the youngest boys were left alone to watch over you until about a week later you came to.  
  
Your vision was... bad. It looked like a weird filter that slowed everything down. You felt a weight of someone touching your hand and you turned your gaze to the side to see who was there.  
Bright blue eye's.  
The sight of the boy in front of you made you gasp softly, "Tubbo?" You croaked, your throat was horribly dry and it hurt to talk. Your other hand slipped up to your throat as you winced in pain at the use of your vocal chords.  
"Y/n... Tommy!?" Tubbo shouted over his shoulder and out of the room for the other boy, "Tommy! She's awake!" Tubbo moved to stand but as you felt his hand leave yours you latched a hand onto Tubbo's, making him freeze and look back to you with concern before sitting back down.  
"Tubbo-" you flinched at the sound of your own voice, it sounded like gravel... "-where are we?" You let go of Tubbo's hand and moved to sit up, Tubbo immediately fretting and asking you to stay laying down. Your hands pushed your torso up until you sat, slouched and clutching your side.  
"Shit, did i get..." You felt under your shirt and realized there was a bandage wrapped around your body. "Christ..." Groaning, you looked to Tubbo with soft smile, "Which one of you stitched me up? I don't think I ever taught you guys that skill.."  
Tubbo explained to you that you were all currently staying in Pogtopia and that it was actually Techno who had been the one to fix the wound he caused you, to which the mention of made you freeze like a deer in headlights.  
"Techno? Oh shit, Tubbo he- you could've made 'Bur do it y'know.." You didn't know if it was embarrassment or fury that filled your mind at the thought of having Technoblade stitch you up. Your teeth gritted as your eye's focused on the burns on Tubbo's cheek, oh no it was definitely fury. Tubbo began to speak again before you cut him off as you felt your blood pulse with a force that of you had never felt before. One of pure protective instinct.  
"Where the fuck is that crowned swine, I'll punch his shitty tusks in for what he pulled at that festival..." Your hands scrambled for the edge of the blanket covering your lower-half before you heard Tommy arrive at the doorway.  
He must have ran to you from the other side of Pogtopia from how hard he was breathing.  
  
"Y/n."  
  
Tommy stood still, watching you until he broke out of his trance to run over to you and give you a tackling hug. You yelped as he placed all his weight on you while Tubbo shrieked for him to go easy on you. You laughed heartily, patting the blonds back as he rambled apologies to you. The force he held you with caused the monster inside of you, the one that told you to hunt Techno down and rip him to shreds, calmed. Knowing that your boys were right here and safe with you gave your heart a relief it hadn't felt in a while.  
"I should have intervened sooner! I could have stopped the whole thing from happening and now look where it's gotten us! Pushed back into a shitty cave with Tubbo going all half-faced and you a bloody mess."  
You rubbed circles into his back, listening to his woes while you offered words of acceptance that ranged from 'it wasn't your fault' to 'I would have done the same'. After all, they were both just boys. They didn't know what to do sometimes, especially when it came to picking fights.  
  
Tubbo managed to pry Tommy off of you after a bit more of Tommy wallowing in regrets and your affirmations of how it was alright. "Now," You turned to Tubbo as you swung your legs off the bed. "Where's Wilbur?"  
  
The two young Brits locked eye's with each other before looking back to you. Tubbo started, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "Well, you see-" Tommy cut in with his own sheepish smile, "He's kinda lost it since... The festival. He doesn't come in much anymore."  
Your eyebrows knit together, "'Bur? Lose it?" You huffed, forcing yourself to stand (much to Tubbo's dismay as he felt you needed to rest longer) and using Tommy's as a momentary cane as you pushed yourself to the doorway, leaning on it's rock surface before taking a deep breath and focusing.  
Your boys needed you once again and you weren't about to pussy out on them.  
You willed your legs to hold you steady, taking proud strides with Tubbo and Tommy as they informed you where they believe Wilbur hung out at most. Together, Tubbo and Tommy showed you around Pogtopia, Tommy eventually handing you an iron sword. You twirled it in your hand. It felt clunky and odd but it'd do. Everything was going smoothly until you heard the ladder above clatter as someone heavy climbed down it. You watched as Techno's familiar red flowing cape turned to reveal the familiar masked man.  
  
He froze.  
  
"Oh.... Uh, hello." He waved awkwardly as he shuffled over to a ray of hooks nearest the wall that lead to the kitchen where he hooked a small bundle of dead chickens on. Removing his cape and laying it over one of his arms you realized he was even buffer than you used to think. His shoulders were broad and his white shirt was slightly blood stained. You grimaced as your grip tightened on your iron sword.  
"You."  
Your words were menacing enough to make everyone in earshot turn and look at you with some amount of fear, including the masked pig man. Techno's hands raised as you stalked towards him, your sword coming up to press under his chin. "Woah, woah, woah-" Techno's words were caught in his throat as he felt the tip of your blade nip his skin.  
You looked down your blade and into the eyes of his mask through which you could see his real eye's. They were wide and shocked.  
The words rolled off your tongue like wind over a hill, "You ever hurt my family again and your corpse won't be found even by God." Everyone held their breath, not even a muscle twitching between the four of you until your arm relaxed and you dropped the sword from Techno's chin, twirling it in your hand before stalking your way over to the ladder yourself as you called over your shoulder, "I'm going to get Wilbur. Stay out of trouble." Your order was received with immediate compliance, Tommy and Tubbo nodding as they gulped in shock at your actions.

  
Techno turned to Tubbo and Tommy with a nervous glance.

"Did you tell her about the fact me and Tommy-boy had a wrestling match?"  
  
\---

It'd been hours of you searching for Wilbur with no avail, he either didn't want to be found or you were just rusty at tracking people down. You had found yourself walking closer than you realized to Manburg, familiar with the outskirts of your old job's rounds and pathways. The sun had sunk below the tree's a while ago, plunging you in the dim moonlight and crisp night air that soothed your aching body. The air was so freeing and not as stuffy as it was in Pogtopia. But your relaxation was interrupted by slurred singing.  
You slid swiftly behind a tree trunk, watching as a familiar figure shambled down the pathway.  
  
Schlatt's breath formed soft clouds that disappeared shortly after as he drunkenly sang to himself, "[I don't wanna love you...If love is this alone~](https://open.spotify.com/track/2z8b9wMYadM3zNLXbjBVkX)" He stumbled over his own feet, landing him flat on his face for a moment. He groaned, rolling over onto his side and laying there pathetically as he brought a bottle that was firmly gripped in his hands to his lips. Your nose crinkled, so this is what Manburg's great leader was doing now? Getting smashed and wandering near out of bounds.  
You were about to leave before you heard sniffling come from his prone form. Freezing, you leaned around the tree to watch as you realized he was softly crying to himself. With a closer look you realized he looked... Tired.  
  
Your heart twinged in pity. You felt your eye's roll instinctively at your own thoughts. You muttered under your breath, 'Bleeding hearts of the world unite...' before grimacing and sneaking up to the collapsed goat man. You towered over him for a solid 15 seconds before he realized you were even there, his eye's widening with shock as he scrambled to his knee's, begging for something between 'mercy' and 'don't kill me'. You honestly couldn't understand him.  
When you didn't move to advance on him you watched his jacket slump as his gaze landed back on his bottle of booze. His nose scrunched as he whipped it at the tree's.  
Your eye's watched the trajectory as it shattered into bits on the hard wood and was sent scattering to the ground. Looking back to the man knelt before you, you felt your heart pang again. He was a wreck.  
  
Curse your caring instinct. You could just leave now of course, he'd probably just think he got so drunk that he imagined you. But something about the way his eye's looked empty brought you down to your own knees. His eye's wandered from the forest path up to your face.  
"Ah-" His hand lazily slapped onto your face, "Get outta here!" He shouted, pushing your face away sloppily. Your own hand rose and Schlatt flinched. You processed what had happened before sucking in a soft breath, why did you have to be such a sucker for rescue cases?  
Your hand slowly slid over the one he was currently using to try and push you away with. The sensation your soft hand covering his own made the attempts to forcefully get you away from him ceased. Your fingers hooked over his knuckles as you gently pulled his hand off your face, leading it down to rest between the two of your bodies.  
Schlatt's eye's met yours, they were the same amber brown as the shards of the glass bottle he had tossed at the tree. Though, the lacked the fire they once had. 'You pity him Y/n,' you told yourself, 'Pity and that's all.'  
You couldn't forgive him for what he did to Tubbo, to you, to Wilbur or Tommy and hell even the peer pressure he had placed on Techno. But you weren't going to kill him. You couldn't bring yourself to, not when he was in this state. It wouldn't satisfy you.  
  
  
You sighed, "Lets get you back home." Your hand slid up to under his arm as you hoisted him up (much to your aching muscles dismay) and began to half drag him back to Manburg. You knew the alley ways and backdoors well due to the endless nights you had spent sneaking away to fight Techno in the woods mere weeks ago, you were bitter about it but thankful it had taught you how to get around without being caught. Finally you reached the White House, sweaty and shaking from the effort of carrying so much weight. Schlatt hadn't talked the entire time, just groaning meekly and looking to you from time to time before hanging his head as he tried to walk in pace with you without falling over.  
You made him sit down on the stairs in the back that lead to the kitchens before starting to leave.  
"Y/n."  
Schlatt whined, reaching out to you again but letting his hand flop miserably back down. You looked back over your shoulder figuring it wouldn't hurt to amuse him for a while longer, it's not like you'd be doing anything else tonight seeing as you couldn't find Wilbur.  
"What is it, Schlatt."  
  
His head lifted to reveal wet eye's and a soft smile. "You know, I'm sorry for what I did." Schlatt's words took a moment for you to process. Your mouth flapped, perhaps you would have the guts to kill him if he was going to try and guilt trip you or something like this while he was piss drunk.  
"That time when we had dinner. I'm sorry." He rested his face on the guard rail, seeming to enjoy the cool metal on his rosy cheeks. "I was being a prick. I should have known you didn't like me back and you never would."  
  
Your heart clenched. What did that mean? Surely it was the alcohol. You sneered, "You're drunk, Schlatt. Go inside and sleep it off." You began to leave again but you heard him shuffle as he stood.  
"No!" He yelled. Your neck grew warm and you felt a small bead of sweat pearl on your brow, if he kept this up you'd get caught. "Schlatt, shut up- Please you'll get me caught." You looked to the White House windows, praying Quackity was deep asleep already.  
Schlatt walked forward, "No, fuck you! I'm telling you I love you!" His slurred words made you panic as you remembered his height in comparison to you. He got too close to you for comfort so you placed your hands on his chest, trying hard to shove him back but your muscles were still weak from the abuse you had already put them through. His hands gripped your upper arms, holding you tightly in their gasp. You looked up, fearing the worst as you saw his head lull down to you.

Your eye's shut.  
  
You felt his horns graze the side of your face and his face bury into your neck. You felt yourself tensed under his weight as Schlatt's hands left your arms as his own arms wrapped you into a tight hug. His voice was strained and you felt your collar of your shirt dampen as his tears blotched onto the cloth. His chest rumbled as he talked into the nape of your neck, "I just wanted you to be mine. I'm-" Your arms slowly wrapped around his body in a shaky and uncertain hug. You knew you were mad at him but this caught you completely off guard. You huffed softly as you rested your chin on his shoulder for a moment, "Hush."  
You buried your own face into the collar of his jacket. He reeked of alcohol. But, there was a familiar scent of homemade cookies laced in there. Your eye's watered as you both stood there for a while until you felt him slump and his breathing evened out. Only when you heard soft snores did you realize he had fallen asleep. You gently lowered him into the grass bellow, hoping he'd just think he passed out and had a dream about you in the morning.  
  
You looked down at him. You could kill him, you should kill him for everything he did to you and your boys. It was obvious it was the alcohol talking when he said he loved you, right? You forced yourself to believe it to be at least. You found yourself moving away on your own, heading back to Pogtopia with a clouded mind, your hand twirling your iron sword as you dodged crowds of mobs.  
Why couldn't he stop flip flopping, why couldn't you stop from feeling sorry for people who don't deserve forgiveness.  
  
And why was Wilbur standing in the doorway with a bundle of god knows what as you walked into the main entrance to Pogtopia?  
  
"Y/n!" Wilbur's eye's were tired but at the same time full of a flame you knew all too well. "We need to talk."  
  
\---  
  
You grimaced as you left Wilbur's room, you had gotten into an argument about five minutes into 'the talk'. He informed you of his plan to blow up Manburg, how he almost even did it when Tubbo was still on stage and how he had let Tommy and Techno have a wrestling match a week ago. To which hearing of, you may have slapped Wilbur which landed you being kicked out of his room. Your approaching stomps alerted the other three who shared the ravine with you to your on coming rage. You peeled with a righteous speed into the kitchens where you knew the rest of the boys had been due to the clanking of dishes you had heard earlier when Wilbur lead you to his office.  
  
"TOMMY. INNIT." You bellowed, pointing a accusing finger to the youngest boy, "YOU DID NOT HAVE A FUCKING BOXING MATCH WITH TECHNOBLADE."  
Tubbo looked from Tommy, to Techno, to you, then finally back down to his plate of steak.  
Tommy, who was in the middle of standing up from his own meal had frozen but for a second before blabbering about how he 'had to go' as he scrambled to clean his spot at the dinner table before he inevitably was murdered on the spot by you. Your hand snatched his ear with lightning speed, yanking his head down to eye level with you as you cussed him out. To your surprise you noticed something, a black and blue (though faint) under his eye. You let out the most offended gasp, "Oh my GOD." You pushed Tommy aside only to see Techno trying to do the same as Tommy had, caught mid scramble to clear his plate off the table before you brought your wrath down on him.  
  
"You motherfucker." Your voice dropped to a low growl as you walked up and slammed his plate back down into place as you shouted with disbelief, "You fought him!? You agreed to fight him?" Your finger pointed back to Tommy who froze as he tried to, once again, escape the situation by quietly slipping away.   
Technos mask faced to you, then to Tommy then back to you before he shrugged helplessly, "He insisted!" Techno explained but you were having none of it.  
"And?! You're an adult! He's a child Techno, it's our job as the adult of the group to know better and you _fought_ him?!" The look in your eyes were just as disbelieving as your tone. Techno made some baffled noises before his mouth shut stupidly.  
Tubbo placed a gentle hand on your shoulder, "Y/n, it's... It's alright. They needed to-" You rounded on Tubbo. "And you-" You froze, realizing the look of shock in Tubbo's eye's as he saw the fury on your face.  
  
The fury fell with shame. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have-... I shouldn't have raised my voice." Your arms dropped, "Forgive my temper boys, I forgot myself." You rubbed your eye's with your palms, seeing little green thingies float across your vision for a moment before you felt Tubbo give you a hug.  
"Sorry I let them fight, Y/n. I should have asked myself what you would have done."  
  
Your throat squeezed for a moment before you hugged him back. "No kid you... You did good. You did what you thought was right and that's all that matters."  
  
  



	9. Won't Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling moody, dark and heavy, there's no feeling in my left arm, resonance is far away. - Hungover in The City of Dust by Autoheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for grammatical errors, I will update it as i read through it again I was just so excited to publish this chapter. There will be one last chapter before I made the second book I think? But yeah, book two will be about the retribution arc. Enjoy!
> 
> TW: Mentions of drowning (nothing super descriptive, reader just goes under icy water)

It'd been months since you've been stuck in this shitty hole. With a few small scuffles between a new group known as The Badlands and the Greater Dream land due to some pet killing, you were left pretty much to guard Pogtopia. Thankfully Birdo, your trusty parrot was safe in the Manburg Community house, away from it all. Though you secretly wondered if Fundy was actually taking care of him.  
While you were stuck in Pogtopia, Wilbur made sure you were too busy to bother him or follow him by giving you charge of gathering supplies for the upcoming war, leaving you to find all the diamonds and anything else they may need. The tides were becoming violent again, you knew they were. Maybe it was because of the way the wind stung a little bit more when it whipped against your face when you'd go chopping wood for fires or the smell of iron after a bloody battle that filled your nose if you got too close to Manburg.  
  
You just knew. It was bound to happen again. Another war. Another bloody battle. But this time you didn't have Bertha to be your trusty get away anymore. So, would you be able to protect your boys anymore?  
  
After spending days on that thought and expressing your concerns to Technoblade in a late night haze he offered you some comfort -admittedly a bit timidly as if he was scared to set you off -that though you lost a good weapon it didn't render your skills useless. You still knew how to wield a sword and how to kill, you still have a sword and your talents. And that's enough. "But," the masked pig had approached you with a small vial in his hands.  
"If you're really worried about being strong enough... Here. I made some Strength potions this morning." He handed you a blue fizzing potion vial. You sighed and nodded as you took the small bottles. "I can't believe I'm saying this to the guy who literally almost murdered my adoptive son but... Thank you."  
  
It had begun to snow now, the weather getting colder with each passing day as the end of November approached the lands of this world, leading everything to be covered in powdery snow and ice. The cold meant revamping to your uniforms and outfits, you found yourself making yourself a thick cloak similar to Techno's, yours being a icy blue where as his was the classic crimson red.  
You enjoyed the snow to an extent, Tubbo and Tommy liked to play around and start snowball fights until someone got actually hurt and have to pull the sibling move of 'No no don't cry, look I'll hit my head with some ice too! See?' to try and get themselves out of being in trouble.... It never worked.  
More than once you've had to scold either Tubbo or Tommy for throwing ice at the other. And more than once warned them to not step on any frozen waters without knowing how strong the ice layer was. After all, it was still too early in winter for the ice to really thicken enough to support one, let alone two, bodies without them falling through.  
  
And yet, despite your warnings here you were.  
  
You were just finishing the last few logs that needed splitting and bringing them back to Pogtopia when you heard Tubbo scream your name from a short distance away. Your heart dropped to your stomach, fearing that the war had finally started and Tubbo was in danger. So you did what any sensible person would, drop all the wood you were lugging home and plow through the snow to reach your friend to save them, but what you saw made you realize there were worse things than a war breaking loose.  
You had just made it past the final row of snow dusted spruce tree's when it opened into a large clearing... Rather, a clearing for a lake in which, in the center, was a chunk missing and arms flailing. Tubbo was standing by the lakes edge, hands covering his mouth as he watched, completely paralyzed with fear. Your mouth dried as you realized who it was.  
 _Tommy._  
  
You shrugged your cloak off your shoulders as you looked frantically for anything. A pole, a long branch that had fallen... Nothing. You cursed under your breath and made your way onto the ice. Tubbo's eye's shifted from Tommy to you, "Y/n, wait-" You put a hand up and gave the younger boy a stern look.  
"Don't follow me, stay there." You turned back to the lake and screamed as hard as you could to get his attention, "Tommy! Tommy, I'm coming to get you! I need you to calm down!"  
  
You took a deep breath before you began to move as fast as you could until you were a few yards from Tommy who had managed to grab onto the edge of the hole he fell through.  
"Tommy!?" You watched your breath become a puffing cloud before your face as you slowly laid down onto your stomach, deciding to crawl and slide the rest of the way up to him as he screamed your name in fear, trying to kick and push himself up and out at the sound of your voice being so close. "Tommy- Tommy I need you to hold on a little longer okay?"  
Tommy nodded miserably, his teeth chattering violently behind blue lips as he watched you slide up to the hole he was stuck in, he felt like he was being stabbed with thousands of ice cold daggers. Your arm reached out to the blond and he did the same and finally his hand wrapped around yours.  
  
You took a deep breath, you had him. You began to pull, "Kick, Tommy! Kick and roll! You can do it!" you encouraged with the bravest facade you could muster at the moment. Tommy nodded and did as he was told and thankfully he managed to get his upper half up as you pulled him out.  
_Crack_

Your heart rate quickened as you saw the ice under him begin to crack as well. Tommy noticed it as well seeing as he let out a whimper of fear at the noise, his eye's bugging out at he looked to you for guidance. Right, had to be the cool adult... Okay.  
Your free hand fumbled into your pocket and you produced the small vial of Strength potion Techno had given you... Better waste it now than have this kid die on you. You chugged the entire thing in one go, it tasted like... freshly mowed grass...... Hm, gross. Tossing the glass container off to the side you returned your focus to Tommy.  
"Tommy, Tommy I need you to trust me. Can you do that?" You offered your other hand to him which he grabbed onto as he nodded. "I'm going to pull you really hard and you're going to not come back for me, I will be okay. Don't look back. Just get to the shore and get home."  
Tommy's eye's filled with fear, "Y/n, no, no, Y/n what are you planning?" He tried to piece together what you were going to do but before he could connect any dots he felt himself lurch forward towards you.  
You had flipped to your back and yanked extremely hard, tossing him completely over your head and body. You watched as he landed a a yard or so away from you before sliding quickly to the edge of the lake, his shouts of shock making you smile before you felt the ice bellow your back give way. You were plunged, headfirst into the frozen lake.  
  
It was peaceful despite the muffled distant yells of the boys. You smiled as you accepted your fate. You wouldn't fight it, you couldn't. You could feel the potion start to wear off already. You smiled and closed your eye's, letting yourself sink.  
Then you heard a splash and felt a jerk at your chest as someone grabbed you by the shirt then you were propelled up into the air, higher than you should've been for a normal rescue. The air felt like hell fire on your wet skin as you gasped, a strong arm wrapping around your body as you felt whoever saved you and yourself begin to fall.  
  
"Hold on..."  
  
Techno? You gasped as you felt your savior propel himself forward though the air until you both landed, tumbling, into the snowbanks near the lake. Your teeth clattered like Tommy's had before you felt Techno's arms unwrap from you and leave you sitting miserably in the snow. You realized how far he must have leaped to get you seeing the circle of broken ice in the middle of the lake back from the shore, you looked to him with disbelief till you saw the familiar trident in his hands.  
"You saved me." You shivered out, he gave soft sigh as he approached a tree which he had hung his blood red cloak on before bringing it back to you and wrapping you tightly in it's furs.  
Lifting you up with surprising ease, he carried you back to a quickly approaching Tubbo and Tommy, the latter of which had your cloak wrapped around his shoulders. As you let your eye's flutter closed again as you let your face rest in the soft fur lining of Techno's cloak you heard him mutter down to you.  
"Consider it an apology for stabbing you..."  
  
You laughed softly into the furs, "Okay, sure."

You had all gotten back to Pogtopia safely after that incident. Techno and Tubbo making both you and Tommy sit in front of the fire until every hair on your head was completely dry. Thankfully you both only ended up with a cold for a few days, but you didn't see Tommy or Tubbo go near anymore frozen waters after that. But that was the least of your problems.  
Wilbur had finished all his preparations for war.  
  
And you were scared.  
  
Sure, you had a diamond sword now but it still didn't feel right in your hands. You yearned to have Bertha back, until you did you were sure you'd never feel as confidant in your skills as a sword-master. There were also rumors flying about a traitor in your midst but you couldn't imagine anyone but possibly Techno betraying Pogtopia but... Even that theory seemed feeble as if he was the traitor, why bother to save you from drowning?  
You were completely baffled.  
You spent the last few days working hard to make sure Tommy and Tubbo would be ready to fight for their life if need be. Wilbur would watch from above as you once again managed to disarm Tommy within a few minutes of sparring practice in the valley of the ravine.  
The lantern light made the sweat on your brow glisten and your eye's look like they once did in Eret's 'safe room' from the rebellion. For a few moments Wilbur wondered if you saw Tommy had been nicked by your blade already or if your mind was gone into a darker place, one that he had decided to become acquainted with himself. Your sudden yelp as Tommy stomped on your foot and the barking laugh he let out seemed to snap you out of your violent trance.  
Your eye's softened as you grinned, kicking the tall boy in the shin gently with your boot as payback.  
  
Wilbur frowned, perhaps you weren't in the same mindset as he was.  
  
Glancing upwards, you caught Wilbur's disappointed stare and assumed he was just upset Tommy hadn't disarmed you in about 10 rounds. You tutted and called for a small break as you made your way up the makeshift stone steps to where Wilbur still watched Tommy (who decided to rough house with Tubbo for now) below.  
"Can I sit with you?" You whispered to 'Bur, who in turn did nothing to deny or accept your request so... You sat next to him with a tired sigh.  
  
"So... Does it feel good? To be back in the swing of things I mean." You placed your hands on either side of your legs as your feet dangled off the ledge next to Wilbur's. You rested your head on one of your shoulders as you watched the same show of brotherly affection that Tubbo and Tommy shared as they shouted at each other, apparently Tubbo had snatched Tommy's coin purse.  
"....I suppose." Wilbur's face was flat, as if he didn't care about anything going on at this point. This struck you as odd but to be fair after the festival... The boys were right, he'd changed. Your soft frown went unknoticed by him as you turned to look at Wilbur in the eye's.  
"We don't have to have a war. We could just... Run really far away, shit, we could go to the Far probably." Your offer was a bit fantastical but honestly, not impossible. Wilbur's eye's flickered to yours. He seemed to consider it before looking back down at Tommy.   
Wilbur sucked in a sharp breath between his teeth, "We both know we can't leave. I need to finish what I started." His eye's sharpened as Tommy began to spar with Tubbo for the purse. "Tomorrow is when we're going to strike. When we'll take it all back. All or nothing."  
  
That... wasn't what you wanted to hear.  
  
You sighed and shrugged with a soft sigh. "Whatever I'm.. Tired right now..." You stretched your arms up before turning onto your side and resting your head on his leg. You felt him tense as you pulled some of his coat over your shoulder to act like a small blanket. If he was going to act aloof and dick-ish you'd make him remember to humble himself back to what was important right now, being here for his friends who were ready to lose everything for him.   
You felt him begin to move away before your hand snatched on his coat, "If tonight is the last night we have each other before a whole fucking war, I'd like it to be spent happily and cozily so-" Your eye's glanced up to his... He looked tired.   
  
"Stay? Just... Just for a bit longer." Your annoyance with him died as you realized how stressed he must be and you hadn't really given him space to relax (Not that he gave you a chance to though). His eye's closed in acceptance as he sat back down, your head finding it's spot back on his leg as his hand found it's resting place on your hair. You hummed a soft tune to yourself as you felt him begin to run his hands through your hair.  
  
" _My L'manburg... My L'manburg._ "

  
\---  
  
The day of the war was odd. You woke up to find that you were left alone, without Wilbur as your pillow and a horrible kink in your neck. You stood, watching as the candles of the lanterns cast ghostly shapes upon the walls of Pogtopia. Soon you'd be able to leave here and be back home. Enjoy life a little. Relax.  
And worst came to worst you'd die a warriors death, protecting the ones you love.  
  
Your footsteps sounded like thunder as you walked around, you hated how quiet it was. The majority of the morning was spent like that, too quiet rooms and shuffling around getting prepared for whatever you could think of happening.  
Potions were brewed, food was prepared, swords and axe's sharpened. You doubled checked the plates on your armor to make sure nothing was off or damaged which was useful as you realized one of the leather straps you had was worn out enough that it probably would have broken had you worn it into a battle.  
  
While fitting the new leather strap into place your quiet time was finally broken by the excited shouts of Tommy from the entrance. You poked your head out of your bedroom, shouting to him to quiet down.  
"Y/n, look what I got!" Tommy had flown down the stairs at a rapid pace as he excitedly shoved the item in his hands towards your face. You gently pushed his hands away from you until you could actually see what it was...  
Oh shit!  
You gasped with a smirk, "You got Dream's crossbow?!" you honestly couldn't believe your eyes. "Yeah! And, not only that but we got... Hold on, Wilbur's got it." Tommy turned over his shoulder to bellow up to 'Bur. "Wil?! You got her surprise!?"  
Your eyebrows furrowed, _your_ surprise? You began to tell Tommy that you didn't need any gifts but he hushed you with a finger to your lips and an excited glint in his eye's as he practically bounced with joy.  
"No, shut up! You're going to be so happy-" Once again, Tommy shouted up the ravine, "Wil! Hurry up!"  
  
"Coming, coming..." Wilbur sighed as he trotted down the steps holding a cloth wrapped item under his arms. "Here, Quackity wanted you to have this. He caught us on our way out and said he owed you one for... Fixing his nose or something?"  
You quirked an eyebrow. "And... You took it? You realize not thirty minutes later I re-broke his nose, right?" softly scoffing you skeptically took the package from Wilbur who only shrugged in response.  
  
You felt a heat emanating from under the cloth and your throat squeezed in realization. "No... No fuckin' way." Your fingers hurriedly undid the black cloth and in your hands laid the most beautiful thing you could have ever hoped to see.  
You could feel a single tear bubble in your eye for a moment before your hands slid onto the familiar hilt of Big Bertha.

A soft whisper escaped your lips, "Holy shit." You turned her in your hands, checking for any imperfections but... It seemed Quackity kept her well sharpened and taken care of. Hell, she looked even shinier than when you had her! You looked to Wilbur and Tommy in disbelief.  
"You guys..." You could have fainted honestly, you were so overjoyed you let Bertha clatter to the floor before your arms pulled the two tall Brits into a hug. "Thank you, thank you so much..." You buried you face into their shoulders, feeling Tommy wrap an arm around your shoulders in turn.  
"Of course! Honestly we couldn't believe he gave us it in the first place!" Tommy gave you a quick squeeze before pulling away, leaving you to hug Wilbur. Finally Wilbur gave in and pulled you a little closer into the hug, resting his chin on your shoulder. His shoulders slumped as you patted his back and pulled away, holding his arms to give yourself time to look at him fully.  
"Thank you so much Wilbur... I..." Your words were cut off by Tommy announcing Techno had arrived with the backup. Both you and Wilbur frowned as you pulled away in sync.   
Picking Bertha back up and giving her a quick spin in your hands you began to walk to where Techno was coming in from.  
  
Giving Wilbur a glance over your shoulder, you let the flame kindle back to life within your eye's.  
"Lets kill those sons of bitches. Together."

\---

Techno was... Amazing. He had gotten you all extra equipment that not even you could have provided. You were extremely thankful because... You weren't the best at making armor or weapons. And now that you were in the thick of it, it was obvious that without his help this would have gone south much sooner than you'd have thought. While you were preparing in Techno's secret base you managed to pull Quackity aside, thanking him for the gift. He simply smiled and lightly punched your shoulder, "Figured it'd make you less likely to kill me if we fought together." but you assured him it meant a whole lot more to you than just keeping his ass saved from your wrath and that you low-key owed him a small favor now.  
  
Now, with the siege of the Eastern towers you had successfully pushed back and Wilbur called for a push forward. Half of the group going to the docks while the other half went north.  
You stuck with the boys like glue, never letting them go out of shields reach of you if you could help it. Which, definitely saved them more than once from being hit with arrows. Not that they'd ever admit it.  
Your legs burned with the extra weight of your armor, you hadn't worn it in a while... Perhaps you could have been a little more prepared. But you, like always, forced yourself to do your best. You helped where you could, guiding the charges when allowed. That was until you saw Dream.  
  
You had readied yourself for anything but him, at the sight of his mask you allowed Wilbur to take complete charge. Your job now was to make sure Dream didn't come an inch closer to Tommy or Tubbo, which proved useful as Dream managed to force himself forward through the ranks. Every time someone attempted to land a hit on it he was already one-step ahead, blocking and knocking the offender off their feet.  
You didn't know what his plan was but you didn't like it. You readied Bertha as you watched him slice a hefting swing into Wilbur's leg before they locked their swords together, trying to force the other back.  
But a factor Dream hadn't counted for was Technoblade.  
Before you could make a step forward to help Wilbur out of the stalemate with Dream a lovely Netherite pickax had snatched Dream 'round the throat and pulled him out and down of the fight, leaving the hoodied man on his ass, coughing, with his sword out of his hands.  
Sighing in defeat, Dream put his hands up. "I just wanted my crossbow back." Dreams voice was teasing but Techno placing his pickax under the tip of his chin seemed to kill whatever coy quip he was about to say in his throat.  
Dreams mask tilted up to meet Technoblade's.  
  
"Fine fine, I surrender..." The smiling mask turned to look at Wilbur who was nursing the cut on his thigh. "But, I need to talk to Wilbur. Alone."  
  
You scoffed, "As fucking if-" You were making your way over to Dream, ready to slice his head off in one foul swoop but Wilbur's hand caught your shoulder as he stepped forward. Your eyebrows furrowed as Wilbur agreed and walked off with the surrendered Dream. Something settled in your stomach, something that didn't feel right as you watched Dream and your leader talk in hushed tones on a hill together.  
Something had absolutely changed and you knew it.  
  
After their little talk you saw Wilbur let Dream begin to lead the group towards Manburg, a decision you immediately questioned him about. "Just trust me, Y/n." Wilbur's eyes were tired once again as he looked down into your face, "Please."  
  
  
And you did.  
  
  
Dream lead you all to the Camarvan, you watched suspiciously as one by one your friends climbed in. You were the last one to enter, watching Dream suspiciously as he simply waited outside. You shut the door behind you, turning around only to see Schlatt sitting on the ground with a bottle in his hands. You grumbled 'Not again' to yourself as you pushed past Fundy and Ponk. Schlatt's eye's shifted from Tommy (who was standing before him with his crossbow loaded and aimed at Schlatt).   
His eye's widened, "Holy shit-" Schlatts laugh made your heart ache. It wasn't his usual cackle, it was a genuine laugh. He shoved himself onto his feet, bottle long forgotten on the nearest surface as you felt him sling his arms around your shoulders. "You're here!"  
He seemed so.. Happy. He pulled away, keeping a strong hand on your shoulder as he showed you off to everyone in the room. "Look! It's my favorite gal, Y/n!" Schlatt tugged you a bit closer to him... He smelt like fireball whiskey. "Y'know she helped me home the other night!" Your face burned at the memory... Oh, God did he actually remember that?  
Your friends gave you confused looks while Tommy looked a bit put off by this. "What do you mean? Y/n, is that true?" Your eye's found Tommy's... Oh shit!  
You put your hands up, "No no! I'm not- No. It... I just..." You realized what Tommy was speculating about, no way in hell would you be the traitor. You groaned and rubbed at your eye's. "No, Tommy I just... I don't know how to explain. He was drunk and I felt bad-"  
  
Tommy's chest puffed, "Felt bad!? Y/n, he's a prick! He exiled me and Wil, he tried to kill Tubbo and hell! He tried to kill you! And you what, care for him?" Tommy's aim shifted from the drunken president to you and a chorus of 'woahs' and 'Tommy calm down!'s echoed around you. Schlatt's arm dropped as you pushed him off of you. "I know Tommy but I-" "And you still what, cared for him!?" Tommy looked so betrayed...  
  
You felt torn.  
  
Then you saw Schlatt sway on his feet, "Hey... Hey does... It smell like toast in here?" His eye's seemed to frost over as he said this before he began to crumple. You yelped, the instinct to catch him kicking in as you felt his weight drag you down with him to the hard metal floor. You landed on your knee's while he was on all fours with your arms supporting his shoulders up.  
"Woah, woah, woah," Your eye's became soft as you tried to get him to focus on you. "S... Schlatt?"  
  
Your heart suddenly wasn't in this anymore, this whole 'kill Schlatt' thing. Something was wrong with him. It wasn't right. Schlatt's toothy smile was lopsided as he looked up at you. His words were slurred. You couldn't make them out.  
Tommy seemed to change his mind again as he leveled the crossbow back at Schlatt, "What are your last words, Schlatt?"  
Your eye's flickered up to Tommy as you put an arm in front of Schlatt protectively, "Tommy no! Something's... Wrong he's..." Schlatt began to cough violently, making you panic and pull your attention back to him. "Schlatt please, please tell me whats wrong?" He began to shake, tears flooding his eye's as he seemed to be panicking. Niki stepped forward as you pulled him into a hug, not knowing what else to do for him. Her soft hand on your shoulder gave you a sense of dread, why was she comforting you? Was something bad going to happen?  
You softly rocked back and forth, focusing on how his heart beat didn't feel right, like it was spasaming against his chest.   
"My-my arm!" Schlatt whimpered, "I can't feel it... Y/n, Y/n I can't... I can't feel my arm-" You hushed him, "It's... It's okay Schlatt I'm right here you'll be okay." Schlatt's breaths became gasps, "What? I can't... Why does... You sound far away...I'm... I'm scared." His arms clutched around yours, you smiled weakly as you realized even though under the horrid smell of booze he smelt of your homemade cookies. You looked to where he had left his bottle of beer and sure enough... a small batch of chocolate chip cookies.  
Nervously laughing, you asked if he had found your recipe in the library books but he just was shaking from head to toe.  
  
And then.

  
He stopped.

  
"Wh...What?" Wilbur looked down at the scene with confusion. Your arms tightened around Schlatt's body as your voice grew to be so small it was barely a whisper. "Schlatt, say something buddy."  
It was more like you begged him to talk than asked him to.  
Niki's hand tightened on your shoulder, "Y/n..." Her voice was like yours when you had to comfort someone. But... Why, he was okay right? Maybe he just passed out from stress? You waited, everyone silent as you held the horned man close to you as you waited to feel his heartbeat thumping against his chest again but...  
  
Nothing.  
  
He was dead.  
  
And it wasn't fair.  
  
  
You gently pulled away, realizing that he was gone before you felt the world crash around you. The boys laughed softly to themselves, mostly out of shock it seemed but you... Weren't laughing. Why weren't you laughing? Why weren't you overjoyed he was dead?  
Why did his death make you feel like you had lost something most dear to yourself? You felt Niki pull you away as she felt you begin to tremble, her arms pulling you out of the Camarvan. Dream was gone. She sat you down as she heard the boys inside clamor with joy about the death of the now fallen dictator. Niki helped you take your armor off as you seemingly tried to scratch it off your body, asking you to calm down and to breathe but how could you breathe? Schlatt died in your arms. As soon as your chest-plate was off you crumpled back down to your knee's.  
  
"Niki- Niki why... Why does it hurt, Niki?" Your eye's watered and stung, "I need to hate him. Like Tommy said, I need to hate him! I should hate him." Your hands instinctively clutched where you remember Techno had stabbed Toothpick into you due to what Schlatt made him do. You felt Niki sit next to you and pull her into her arms, her hands carding though your hair.

  
" _Because you still, after all of it, saw him as your friend._ "  
  
You were his friend. His first friend in L'manburg.  
  
You gave up, letting your eye's cry whatever tears they needed to let it all out. Emotions were confusing and conflicting with your morals. You watched as those who had watched Schlatt's demise slowly left the van and simply walked around you and Niki's kneeling forms to walk to the podium. You could hear the echoing announcements from here as Tommy spoke.  
But Niki sat with you, through it all. You could have given her the world for that, she did what no one else would've.  
She tried to understand. At the end of the day she knew she'd never be able to comprehend why you still cared for Schlatt because it was obvious to everyone else he was rotten to the core. But she considered, perhaps, you saw something in him no one else had.  
Maybe he was kind, once, and you couldn't forget it and that's why you believed he still had a chance. That's what made you so kind in the end, Niki realized.  
You believed everyone but yourself deserved a chance no matter how horrible they were. So, as you hiccuped one last sob into her shoulder before you pulled away to wipe a tear away as Tommy announced he wanted Tubbo to be president, you willed yourself to stand once again.  
  
"I've... Got to go." You looked towards the podium with a soft, bitter smile on your tear stained face. Niki stood as well, "Okay. Want me to go with you?" She offered her arm to you. You blinked.  
  
So this is what it felt like to be on the other end of these situations.  
  
Thanking her, you gently looped your arm with hers as you both made your way to the seats, watching as he handed the microphone over to Wilbur whom he decided should be the President as Tommy still had 'unfinished business' with Dream. You watched on from a distance with Niki as Tommy walked down to the rows of seats. You waved him over and gave him a comforting hug.  
"You're all grown up, making a choice like that's very serious." You pulled away from the hug, Tommy's focus was distracted on something behind you all. You shook your head... Maybe he wasn't completely grown up. You patted his head, making his attention snap back to you.  
"Hey, woman! You just said I was grown up, don't pet me like I'm some toddler who figured out a puzzle..." Tommy grumbled, smoothing his hair down from where you had touched it.  
  
You settled in for the afternoon with Niki after Wilbur announced he wanted Tubbo to be president. As you sat together you realized you never really had a chance to talk with her much before. Finally you asked her why she had been kind to you back in the van. Her soft face became crestfallen as her eye's dimmed. "I remember how hard you fought when Schlatt kicked Wilbur and Tommy out and I remember how you fought so hard to keep Tubbo and everyone in Man... L'manburg safe. And-" She looked up to the dimming sky, "I realized the day Schlatt tried to kill you guys that... You fought so hard for everyone else that you never gave yourself a chance to be comforted."  
Her eye's found your watery ones. "You are so forgiving of others yet don't forgive yourself, you know?"  
  
You nodded as you looked up to the sky yourself. "Maybe I need a chance to rest-"  
  
You spoke far too soon apparently as fireworks went off from the stands, you yelped in tandem with Niki as you both watched to see Technoblade was the source. You grabbed onto Niki's hand, "Apparently no retirement for me yet." You grumbled, taking Bertha out of her sheath as you lead her away quickly as Techno began to berate the L'manburgians for simply repeating history.  
Yourself and Niki fled to a a good distance away from the center of town, you pulled your winter cloak off your shoulders before wrapping it around her. "Stay here. Okay?"  
Niki's hand caught yours, "You don't have to fight anymore, Y/n."  
  
You bit your lip, you really didn't want to but...  
  
"Wilbur?! Where's Wilbur?!"  
  
Tommy's panicked shouts caught your ear and... "I'm sorry Niki, one last time. I need to help them." You pulled out of her reach as you rushed in to help them.  
  
No chest armor or helmet, just yourself and Bertha as you charged in to find your boys, doing their best to fight off the onslaught of Techno's fireworks. "You fuck! What do you think you're doing!?" You screamed up at the masked man, "What I agreed to do!" He called back down as he shot another round of fireworks off. You covered your face with your arm as you were momentarily blinded.  
Once you heard the last crackle of the fireworks you looked frantically through the smoke for Tommy.  
"Tommy!? Tubbo!?" Your voice cracked with the force you were projecting it with. "Y/n! Over here- Shit!" Tubbo had managed to wave you down before Techno fired another row of fireworks down upon the masses.  
  
  
 _Shit, where the fuck was Wilbur?!_


	10. We'll Float

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale.... Keep your eye's out for book 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE DID IT YALL! We're at the final chapter... Lets wrap this hush-puppy up! Thank you all so much for the support you've given to me through your comments!!! Can't wait to give y'all book 2 (Which will probably be out very soon) and continue the chaos that is this story!!!

Your body slammed into the shelter (which was just the lobby of the LMFAO building) Tubbo and Tommy were currently hiding under as Techno sent a firework way too close to your back. You saw the black stone flooring becoming rapidly closer to your face before thin hands grasped your arm and pulled you back up with all their might, saving you the pain (and embarrassment) of falling flat on your face. Tubbo had caught you. He gave you a small smile which comforted more than you'd think seeing as your friend Techno was outside absolutely wrecking shop against nearly all the occupants of the Dream Lands and L'manburgians. You rounded on the boys, "What happened? Why is he attacking us? Is he the traitor?" Your eye's bounced from one boy to the other as you impatiently waited for an explanation as to why the guy who just helped overthrow Schlatt was now throwing hands with everyone he set his eye's on.  
"He said-" Tommy his next words seemed to have been chosen carefully which was odd seeing as it was Tommy, "-That we were just repeating history. That we replaced one dictator," his gaze shifted to outside towards the van then back to Tubbo, " With another one. Which isn't true! Tubbo's not a dictator he's the president!" Tommy chest puffed him as he defended his friends moral integrity, making you snort with amusement. Brothers to the end.  
Then, a thought occurred to you, "Hey," You looked around your surroundings realizing you were still missing an integral member of your squad. "Where's Wil-"  
  
A shout of pain made your train of thought break and shatter like glass as you saw Fundy get hit directly in the chest by one of Technoblade's fireworks.   
Your mind became cloudy for a moment in your worry. You began to run out into the war-zone to make sure the fox-man was still alive but Tubbo caught your arm, "We can't, we need to stick together! Right?" He nervously begged you back into the room. Guiltily, you obliged his request for you to stay with him. You were reeled back into the small huddle near the doorway.  
"So... What are we going to do?" Tommy asked to Tubbo than to you, looking down to you with a look you felt was hauntingly similar to the one he had given Wilbur once upon a time. Tommy's gaze drifted to outside, through the shattered windows. "What will we have left after this if we can't stop this now?"

  
_~flashback~_

_The tunnel lead to an obsidian bunker. Everyone piled in, you pulling Fundy in last as Tommy Locked the door behind him._   
_Fundy let out a scared squeak, his ears flat and tail singed. He clung to your arm, looking at the others. "What do we do?" You asked, looking to Tommy._

_"I'm going to be real with you... I don't think we're going to win this.." He answered._

_Tubbo's faced dropped into one of despair while yourself and Wilbur tried to grapple for words of encouragements. Tubbo sniffled, "W-what do we have left then!?"_   
  
_Tommy continued, "You know what we have left, Tubbo? Eachother. A-and I'm not really sure how long we have with each other.."_

_~end of flashback~'_

Your face became serious as you placed one hand on Tommy's shoulder and the other on Tubbo's. "As a great kid once said, 'Each other'." You smiled as you watched the boys faces change from confusion, to remembrance, to confidence. "Alright, yeah! Yeah we got each other." Tommy repeated. Your hand dropped to Bertha's hilt, she was practically humming with blood lust. You huffed, sadly you didn't think violence was the true answer to this situation.  
"We need to talk it through with him, he wont stop until he kills all of us or dies." You watched as Techno made an inhuman leap that landed him from being about 40 feet from Eret to up-close and personal with the dethroned king, leaving them in a scuffle of close combat. The question was, how easily could you get Techno's attention without him immediately trying to kill you? Ordering the young Brits to stay close behind you, you began to walk out of your hiding spot, making eye contact with Techno's soot covered mask for a moment right when you felt it.  
  
The ground rumbled horribly below you.  
  
You thought it may have been an earthquake if it wasn't for the all too familiar sound of explosions from deep underground. Your eye's flashed with horrific realizations of what was about to come. Maybe Techno was right, maybe history did repeat itself.   
_'Not again...'_ Your hands snatched Tommy and Tubbo's as you made a run for it, barreling for the water as you saw out of the corner of your eye...  
From the podium all the way down the cobbled walkway the ground started to sink into the earth as TNT blew up under the entirety of L'manburg. The water enveloped the three of you in a freezing sheet as the initial shock from the cold wore off seeing as there was a much bigger threat than just cold water.  
  
L'manburg was blowing up.  
  
Your hands never once strayed from your boy's shirts as you practically dragged them across the small river with you as they swam violently to the opposing riverbank as behind you the thundering booms of what must have been hundreds of TNT charges went off and the cracking of structures sunk into the newly formed sinkholes. You reached the sandy bank and clamored up, turning to watch on in disbelief as everything you had just fought so hard for fell into ruins. Everyone had (thankfully) gotten out of the way in time... But who set it off? Your eyesight wandered up the path of destruction only to see an opening into a hallowed cave where two figures stood.  
  
Wilbur and Philza. Your mind swam with questions.  
Why was Wilbur there? Why was Philza here? Why did Wilbur's lock with yours with a look of pure rapture before they widened with tears as a sword was plunged into his back by his own father?  
The scream that ripped from your chest haunted everyone who heard it well into the future as they watched you fling yourself across the river, not caring how your teeth chattered as you swam until you clawed up the shore. You made your way through the rubble of your old home, before climbing with reckless abandon to reach your boy, your Wilbur.  
  
The sight before you left you with a sour taste in your mouth and the feeling of your heart being ripped out of your chest. "Philza?!" You cried in fear as you saw him step back with shaking hands that held a bloody blade. The tears that escaped your eye's felt like fire as they trickled down your freezing cheeks as you collapsed to your knee's next to the unmoving Wilbur. Your eye's lingered on the bloody stab wound through his stomach. It wasn't real, right? This was just another bad dream. Another horrible nightmare and you'd wake up to find yourself still in Pogtopia, resting on his lap again.   
Your hands pulled Wilbur to your chest as the sound of Tommy and Tubbo's footsteps approached. Murmurs of L'manburgians rose from the ashes behind you but all you could see was death. Blurry, blurry death.  
The death in your hands now, the death of Schlatt in your hands mere hours ago, and the death that you would cause to Philza had Tubbo and Tommy's presence not been here.  
The words that left your lungs were broken. "Why?" You choked as Tommy and Tubbo knelt with you, "Why did you do this?!" You just stayed there, begging for Philza to explain himself. Begging for Wilbur to come back. Begging for the world to just give you time to breathe again without feeling like you were inhaling shards of metal that all stabbed into your heart.  
  
All you could see was blood, _his_ blood, on your hands. On your clothes. On the ground. You couldn't escape it. You promised to protect them and yet... You couldn't save him.   
  
You held onto Wilbur tightly until you couldn't feel anymore, the cold that had drenched your clothes now chilling you to the bone until you were numb. Your eye's fluttered across the rest of the room you were in, you caught sight the scrawlings on the walls. Scratched into the wood signs in Wilbur's handwriting.   
  
The realizations hit you like a bus.  
  
Finally, you stood exhausted, hungry and empty. You were simply hollow. You sluggishly left them. Tubbo. Tommy. And Philza, trying to explain but... You already knew. It wasn't Techno who was the traitor, it was Wilbur. It was always Wilbur, where else was he going when you couldn't find him? You walked down to see Techno placing objects down as you approached him. His mask turning to you, his body tensing as he expected you to fight him but... The look he saw in your eye's told him everything in your mind.  
The pain you were feeling was horrible. You just wanted it to end. To stop.  
  
Looking to your left you could see Niki, trembling under the silhouette of your cloak, hand to her mouth as she watched silently over her ruined hometown. She had let you feel safe for a moment again, only an hour or so before it went right back to hell again. You felt horrible.  
"Do you want to leave, Y/n?" Techno's voice caught you off guard making you jump. Your attention back on the pig-man before you. His figure loomed ominously before you, crouched and working hard on something behind his body.  
You let a sigh escape your freezing lips before replying. "I do."  
He hummed at your response, brushing his hands off before stepping back from his master pieces. The two skeleton-like molds he had made from soul-sand. Humanoid in shape but they emanated an almost demonic aura. Your stomach dropped.  
  
"I'm thinkin', Y/n. After this I want to go into retirement. I'm tired of all of this." His hand moved to regard the desolation of L'manburg. Your eye's scoured the horizons. You wondered, how far were the Far Lands? Is that where he'd take you?  
"After I finish my business here, we can leave. Together. If..." Techno's voice became oddly soft for the moment, "If you'd like to stay with me."  
  
His proposition sounded.... nice. Your mind tried to cope to let your brain think this through with as clear as a mind it could allow.  
  
_Lets face it, you just lost one of the people you had been spent your entire life until this point protecting. Though, you still had Tommy and Tubbo... But perhaps you had babied them too much. You were always there to comfort them, they were old enough that they shouldn't need a babysitter anymore._   
Your eye's landed on the soul-sand.   
_This would be their last test, you would step in if need be but this is the last test. Your eye's lingered on the beginnings of the Withers. If they could stay alive and fight these things off, you knew you'd be able to leave them in confidence. They were the last thing holding you back from leaving after all._   
  
Your hand patted Bertha softly in her sheath, the humming of war that radiated from her had died down. Perhaps she too knew what you've chosen. Your tormented gaze met Techno's expecting eye's.   
"Yeah. Yeah I'd like that." You took a sharp breath, "But I want to watch the fight." You nodded softly to the Wither bases. "I wanna make sure they don't die if that's alright with you."   
"I see." The look Techno gave you told you he knew what you had been thinking. So, as he fastened his cloak around his shoulders before walking past you he gently patted your shoulder, "Give Tommy Bertha and he'll keep them all safe." You watched him pass you curiously as you realized Tommy was behind you, the young boys eye's wide and confused.  
"Y/n?" Tommy eyed Techno's form wearily while you walked up to him and placed a gentle hand on his shaking shoulders.  
  
You didn't expect this, you figured you would have just disappeared unnoticed... You had to hold it together, a little bit longer apparently.   
"Uhm, Tommy I have to leave-" Your voice cracked in shock as Tommy shoved your hand off his shoulder, "What the fuck do you mean! You can't- You can't leave us!" His eye's were desperate, searching your face for any hint that it was just a joke or a lie before shrieking in rage, "After everything! You're going to leave L'manburg with... With him?! He's a traitor Y/n! You cant-" Techno interrupted the screaming teen by clearing his throat.  
"She is." His voice went monotone as he stared down at the thin boy before him. Tommy's eye's flared with childish rage, "And who says?! You? No, she's staying here with us! She's our friend, not yours you prick!"   
You shrunk, of course he'd try to argue about this. Techno huffed in annoyance, the air before him clouding before dissipating to reveal the curled grin he wore. "And what are you gonna do? Save her? She's not a damsel in distress Tommy. She's doing this because she's tired of the constant shit she's been put through. And what, you think you're a hero now or something? Is that what this is?" Techno motioned to the fresh rubble of L'manburgs once beautiful land.  
  
"I just-" Tommy's flame of rage dampened as he realized you weren't even denying the fact you wanted to leave.  
"I just wanted L'manburg..." Tommy's voice weakened as his eye's darted between your face and Techno's mask. Tommy looked between you and Techno, "I never-" "-you just wanted power." The masked man once again cut Tommy off. "Tommy you just did a coup- you just did a hostile government takeover and instilled yourself as president then handed it over to your friend but that's _still_ a tyrant, Tommy!"  
Your arms wrapped around yourself, you felt sick.. It was true. They were just... making the same mistakes, weren't they. "But the thing about this world Tommy...." Techno stepped away from Tommy before placing a hand on your shaking shoulder. "Good things don't happen to hero's. Let me tell you a story-" Techno walked away from you and back to the soul-sand forms behind you. Your body shambled after him as you listened in shocked silence to Techno along with the rest of L'manburg, forcing your mind to forget Tommy's look of desperation for you to stay. You couldn't stay, you wouldn't be able to face any part of L'manburg after today. You knew it, you felt it, your heart already was ready to shatter just from looking anywhere near the divot in the hills where Wilbur's corpse still laid.  
  
Techno's voice seemed to echo over L'manburg as he began to speak again, "Once there was a man named Theseus. His country- well his city state technically- was in danger. And he sent himself forward into enemy lines, he slayed the _Minotaur_ -" Techno produced six, charcoal black skulls from under his cloak. "-and saved his city from ruin... Do you know how they did to him Tommy?" Techno rolled the chains of skulls in his hands before casting a dagger-sharp glare over his shoulder to Tommy. "They exiled him. He died in disgrace, despised by his people. That's what happens to hero's Tommy."  
Tubbo's voice broke the horrific silence that followed Techno's tale. "B-but he saved everyone." Your eye's looked softly to Tubbo. You were going to miss him.   
"If you want to be a hero, Tommy? That's fine..." Techno's hands reached to place the skulls upon their deformed thrones. Your heart sunk as the crowd before you murmured with pleas for Techno to stop. You knew what was about to happen and you didn't know if you wanted it or not but... You gently pulled Bertha from her case before practically running to Tommy. "You'll need this. Keep him safe, Tommy." You nodded to Tubbo with tears forming in your eye's. Tommy's eye's met yours with fear beyond anything you could have imagined. "Y/n," His voice broke, "Don't... Don't do this please." His hands clutched to yours as you shoved Bertha's hilt into his bloody palms.   
It was already to late, you made up your mind. You pulled him into a swift hug, pressing a soft kiss to his temple before ripping your hands out of his and rushing back to Techno's side, forcing yourself not to look as you heard the necrotic energy crackle around the placed Wither skulls.  
  
 _"You wanna be a hero Tommy!?" Techno bellowed, " **Then die like one**!"_  
  
The wind bit at your skin as it kicked particles of sand and dirt into the air that were bulleted into your skin, stinging like needles as two Withers were created before the L'manburgians who watched on in horror as the skeletal creatures were born into a horrible existence.  
The world seemed to be bathed in their awful violet glow. You believed your tears had dried up after your weeping about Wilbur but somehow you felt more begin to trickle down your cold cheeks as the world before you became purple-hellfire.  
Techno's hand found yours as he rushed you away in the new battle that broke out, he dragged you for the first few seconds as your feet refused to move as you watched Tommy raise Bertha, ready to strike powerfully down onto one of the horrid black creatures. Stumbling to match his pace, you let Techno lead you away over the hills where Niki had once stood. Here, you watched the battle commence. Your body was shaking, perhapse from the slowly freezing clothes you wore or from anxiety as you watched everyone do their best to take down the undead creatures.  
Your eye's constantly watched for Tommy and Tubbo, you were quite a distance away so you always made sure to watch them closely. Your eye's flicking around to watch the Withers as they flew above them and launched their horrible weaponry down upon them all. Your heart lunged for a moment when you saw one of it's attacks land a bit too close to Tommy but Techno's hand snatched your wrist before he pointed for you to watch a moment longer. Looking up, you saw Tommy leap with all his might onto the three-headed beast and begin to hack away at it's bones with Bertha. You smiled as you watched flames burst forth from the blade with every connection to the ash-colored bones of the Wither.   
Soon the fight had been finished with one last stab to the screaming grey-skulls of the remaining Wither. The town had been completely demolished but... Through the smoke of the battle you saw Tubbo help Tommy stand, clutching his side before being pulled into a hug by the President. You smiled as you heard Techno leave your side, satisfied that you had witnessed the whole fight.   
  
They were ready, and you could leave them.   
  
Techno lead you away to the trees. Surprisingly you saw a horse that waited patiently with it's reigns tied to a low branch. Techno reached up and untangled the leather reigns from the spruce branches before turning back see you gazing with interest at the chestnut colored animal.   
You curious about horse. Of course you've seen horses before you just... Didn't know Techno had one. Techno's hands found your waist (which sent a warmth up to your cheeks, not that you'd admit it) as he began to lift you out of the snow, but the horse snickered and shook it's head making Techno place you back down before tutting.   
"Right uh, this is Carl. Carl meet Y/n, Y/n this is Carl." After the brief introduction you felt your body lift from the snow once again as he placed you upon Carl's saddle before climbing up behind you himself. Techno's chest rumbled against your back, "He doesn't like strangers.." his explanation made you giggle. Leaning forward you patted Carl's neck, "Nice to meet you Carl."   
  
Sidesaddle, you clung to Techno for support as his arms reached around you securely. Carl began to move and you watched as L'manburg and it's disaster was soon fading from view behind you. Just before you lost complete sight of it you shut your eye's tightly.   
Maybe if you didn't look you could pretend that after you stopped looking that everything was fine again. The boys had Wilbur still and he was just as kind as he used to be. They were just going to be waiting for you to come back from another one of your adventures. The imaginary world you made eased the soft ache in your heart to just run back home. Your eye's didn't open again until many hours later as you had fallen asleep like that, arms slung around Techno's neck and your head resting on his chest.  
The world had gotten marginally colder evident from how you could barely feel your fingertips anymore.  
The sky was grey with heavy clouds and the ocean you and Techno must have crossed at some point mirrored the cloudy sky above it. You realized you weren't horribly far away, you had once crossed to this land back in the day. The days when you had found Schlatt... You frowned and pushed the thoughts aside. It was time to move past all of that and let go of the past.

Groggily, you followed Techno through the knee deep snow banks until you felt your lungs begin to strain against the frozen tundra air. Techno sighed as he heard your footsteps stall behind him, turning around to lift you up in his arms once again.   
Your muscles felt frozen and your lips were turning blue as you shrunk into the warmth of his chest that rumbled with a soft laugh as he watched you cling to him for warmth. "You should have kept your cloak..." Techno's cape was softly wrapped around you as he carried you with little effort across the snow to a tall cabin in next to a tall hill. He gently set you down at the foot of some steps that lead to a porch, his movements were careful almost as if he was afraid he'd break you. "C'mon." He lead you up the spruce steps and into the cabin as you watched him with confusion. Was this... His house?  
Apparently so as there was a large painting of him on one of the walls. Your bones seemed to rattle with strain as he nudged you forward, having you sit down before a stone fireplace as he gathered some logs to start a soon to be roaring fire. You relaxed as he finally sat next to you once he was pleased with the amount of heat the fire produced. His hands raised and flexed in the fire light.  
You watched the flames, thoughts of L'manburg drifting in and out of your mind. You closed your eye's as you realized they were stinging from you not blinking. God, were you zoning out that much? You kept your eye's closed, enjoying the crackling of the burning logs.  
Techno shuffled, watching you quietly as he took his cloak off and placed it on his lap like a blanket. Though you couldn't see him you could definitely feel his eye's on you. You simply ignored it, trying to focus on what your gut was telling you about everything that happened today. You felt horrible for leaving them with the Withers but you felt content knowing they both lived with minimal injury. I'm sure they didn't even notice you were gone by now! In fact, you bet they were just starting to have some sort of party for finally being able to be back in L'manburg! ... Okay that may be a bit over board but it's nice to hope they're happy still. Even after everything they lost.  
  
Then your mind settled on Wilbur.   
Your heart ached horribly at the memory. He was alive only a day or two ago and now he was gone forever. You'd never be able to see him again and never be able to hug him and feel him hug you back. Why did Philza kill his own son? Why was it that Wilbur chose to blow L'manburg up? Was he simply that far gone or was there something more? Sadly, you'd never know. You just knew you remembered how he made you feel. He made you feel happy sometimes, angry at others. But you knew deep down you cared deeply for him.  
He confused you. Everything that happened confused you but you knew one thing, you were going to finally be able to not worry about saving anyone's ass.. At least for a while.  
And of course Schlatt, that situation was even more confusing than Wilbur's. Niki's explanation on the matter seemed to be the best explanation, you just felt that everyone always deserved a second chance. But now you don't know. Did the same apply to Philza? He killed his son and your best friend. Did he deserve your mercy?  
Hopefully you'd never have to find out... You'd gladly shove the nearest sharp object through him, see how he'd like it...  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
The monotone voice next to you shocked you out of your trail of thoughts, making you gasp in panic. Your eye's opened and you looked to Techno, why was everything blurry? You uncurled your apparently clenched fists ( _when did they get like that?_ ), letting your palms scrub at your eyes letting you feel... wetness.   
Oh, were you crying? .... Oh God, you were!  
Embarrassed, you looked down at your damp palms, "Sorry I was just.. Thinking." Your eye's flickered up to the flames dancing before you. Techno's gaze followed yours, "About?" He leaned a bit closer to you, resting his weight on one hand as he watched your face with a softness no one could have expected from him.  
You sighed, "Everything. I'm trying not to worry about Tommy and Tubbo right now-" Your lips curled into a soft smile, "It's just... odd not knowing if I'll ever see them again is all." Your smile was a pained one, maybe you didn't think this one through... But as you looked over to see Techno placing his hand over yours, you knew that- at least now- there really is no turning back.   
You made your choice to leave it all behind. Part of you knew that you wouldn't be able to stand walking into L'manburg after that war. Not after what you witnessed and lost.   
  
Your fingers laced with Techno's as you gently rested your head on his shoulder. "If you'd like, I could tell you a story to keep your mind off of it all?" He offered, rubbing his thumb on the back of your hand with soft, assuring pressure. A soft hum escaped your throat, "Sure."   
  
"Well, okay..." He shuffled closer to you, putting his cloak over your lap as well. "There was once a young man named Leander..." Techno's voice became soft as he rattled off a tragic Greek love story of Hero -a priestess who lived on the opposite shore as her lover, Leander who would follow a glowing light to safely swim to her side of the waters. One night, the light disappeared when Leander tried to cross and he became lost and died in the waters. Tragically, the next day, Hero found her lovers dead body on the shore. Not being able to handle the heartbreak she fell into a deep depression and soon died herself.   
You curled into Techno, frowning. "That was a sad story." Your statement seemed to amuse Techno as he smirked into his reply, "Well you didn't ask for a pleasant one."   
Grumbling, you gently jabbed his ribs, "Give me a happy one." You tugged his cloak over yourself, stealing his makeshift blanket in rebellion. "Alright, alright. Pleasant one. Hmmm..." Techno scratched his chin before flopping back to lay down. Not expecting the sudden loss of the body you had been using as a support beam, you collapsed down with him with a frightened yelp.  
"Christ." You grumbled as you tried to play off the embarrassing squeak you had made when Techno tugged you closer to his side. "No no," Techno softly shook his head, "Christ isn't a Greek story."   
  
You felt like you wanted to slap him.   
  
But, instead, you let out the usual response most people do to horrible dad jokes. A nice, exasperated groan. "I swear if you didn't have that mask on, I'd slap you." Your threat fell on deaf ears as you felt Techno's body shake with laughter, "You got to admit that was a pretty good one." Techno's smile was something you didn't see often but... Seeing his tusk-y grin made you warm inside.  
You rolled your eye's before gently slapping his arm, "Shut it, tell me another story."   
  
And so he did, this time about Odysseus and Penelope. Odysseus was trying to come home from the Trojan War meanwhile his wife, Penelope, was left home with their children being bombarded with numerous suitors trying to seduce and court her. Of course, only because they wanted Odysseus's kingdom. Years passed and Odysseus still hadn't made it home due to an unlucky run in with one of Poseidon's children (whom Odysseus killed and was thus cursed for) but through it all Penelope stayed and waited for her spouse to come home as she truly believed he was still alive. Finally, a decade past and Odysseus came home to find his family waiting for him with open arms.   
Your eye's had begun to droop in exhaustion by the end of the tale, the rhythmic thumping of Techno's heart under your ear making you slowly be lulled into a calm sleep. Technoblade finished his story, ready to ask if you were satisfied with the happy ending before he realized your breathing had evened out...   
  
He froze. What was he supposed to do?   
  
Techno simply accepted his fate, putting one arm behind his head as a pillow and one keeping you close to his side until his own mind became blurry with sleep deprived thoughts and his body gave into rest, letting the fire at your feet slowly dim into embers.  
  
You made him feel and he didn't mind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the story will continue in ~Book Two~ which will be uploaded soon after this (probably by tomorrow)!  
>  I hope those who enjoyed this story will go and give the sequel a chance. In other news, I will be uploading (due to encouragement of my friends to do so) versions of this story with masculine and non-binary pronouns instead of feminine. These versions will be uploaded sometime in the next moth so please keep an eye out for that if you want! :D 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much to every reader who read this far! Every comment you've made made my heart soar and made me actually encouraged to keep writing. I'm proud to say this is the first multi chapter fan fiction I've ever actually finished! Every kudo and comment I've received fills me with so much pride to know other people actually like my content. So hey, you. Yeah, you reading this! 
> 
> \--- Small Snip Bit of The Next Book ---
> 
> Your hands grasped your basket as voices sounded from the woods just beyond the tree's along the pathway to the village. Your eye's darted to the shadows that moved distantly behind the trunks of the spruce tree's. The voices were familiar but, surely not... Surely you were just mistaking some of the men from town as the old Vice President. Then you heard Quackities unmistakable shrill shouts from the woods: "WHAT THE FUCK-WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"   
>  What the fuck indeed. 
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
